A Hero is Always a Hero
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: Kids at Casper High are thinking Danny Fenton is hiding something, meanwhile the news comes on and say the world is going to come to an end, Danny Phantom has to stop it, and accidently reveals his identity to the whole world... Book Five... Last Book
1. Things Are Already Going Bad

**I have nothing to say, thanks to ALL of the reviewers that reviewed the very last chapter. Yes this is the last book, when the whole world finds out that Danny Fenton is Phantom. Enjoy!**

**~Turkeyhead987**

* * *

A Hero is Always a Hero

1. THINGS ARE ALREADY GOING BAD

_(Third person)_

Danny walked into the house silently this time, he didn't fly through a window, he didn't phase into his room, and he just simply walked in the house like everyone would do. He dropped his backpack on floor and started to walk up to his room.

Jack saw stopped him before he could reach to the top of the stairs, "Danny-boy! How was your day?"

Danny groaned, "Um, it was fine I guess."

"Still upset that people are getting closer to finding out?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Danny muttered.

"Why is that a maybe?"

"I'm going into my room right now," Danny said, ignoring his father's last question, "I don't feel like talking right now." And he marched upstairs.

Jack shrugged and went down to the lab to help Maddie with something. Danny closed the door and quickly plopped onto his bed, wishing he could just fall asleep. His wish came true, but not the way he wanted it to be.

Danny dreamed of Clockwork, but he didn't know why. Clockwork was sitting on a chair and was watching something, but Danny couldn't quite tell. Then Clockwork turned around and faced him, "You must not tell everyone."

Danny was confused, "Wha- what do you mean?"

"More and more people are finding out your secret," Clockwork said, "If you want it to be a secret you must not tell people."

Danny hesitated, "I'm not trying to let people know, they're- they're thinking, they're actually thinking."

"You must watch your back," Clockwork warned, "It could end up badly if you tell everyone."

"Why would I want everyone to know?" Danny asked, "I don't want that to happen."

Clockwork stayed silent.

"Tell me what you're talking about." Danny begged, "Is there something bad going to happen?"

Clockwork sighed, "Danny I wish to tell you, but I can not."

Danny looked at him with disbelief, "What? If you are trying to warn me, at least tell me what is going to happen."

"You do not understand," Clockwork said, "If you find out, everything could change, it could be bad, or it could be good."

"Then tell me," Danny demanded, "Tell me so I can be prepare."

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't," Clockwork said.

"What is so bad that you can't tell me?" Danny asked.

"It could change your future," Clockwork explained, "If you saw it you would know what would happen and you would change it."

"If it's a bad thing then it should be good." Danny said.

"I- you have to find your own path this time, Daniel, "Clockwork said softly, "I am sorry."

Then the scene changed, Danny ended up in the park. As usual he was confused, so he walked around and no one seemed to notice him, even a kid went right through him. Then something caught his eye, up on a little hill, with a tall healthy tree standing on it, was three people, two adults and one kid.

But what really caught him was the looks of the adults, a woman, that looked like Sam and the man looked like… Danny. But the kid did not quite look familiar, but the two adults seemed to know the little boy, like it was their kid.

Danny walked up the hill; none of them notice his appearance. Danny knelt down and touched the little boy's leg. He didn't quite know why he did that, but the kid took it by surprise.

"Mommy," The boy whimpered, "I felt something touch me."

The women, who Danny figured was the mom, asked, "Was it just the breeze?"

"No," The boy shook his head, "Like someone touched me."

The man chuckled, "Come Andy, we should head home."

The boy smiled, "Then we can play with the figures?"

"Yes, after dinner," The man smiled.

Andy jumped up and started running down the hill, the mom looked at the man, "He's such a cute boy, don't you agree Danny?"

The 'younger' Danny gasped, that was him? Or maybe it could be another Danny, but he was certain that was him.

"He sure is," The older Danny said, "Come on I'll cook this time."

"Better not burn down the house this time," The woman joked.

"Oh come on Sam, it was just a small fire."

"Hmm- mm, come on you better get Andy before he goes missing," Sam said, then she looked down, "Like you did."

Danny woke up by the yelling from Jazz saying, "Danny it's time to eat dinner!" He got up rubbing his eyes and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Well there's the sleep person," Jazz said.

"Man you must have been tired," Maddie said, "I came to wake you up, but you were just out."

"Oh and Danny, Dad thought a ghost took over you." Jazz said.

"Did not!" Jack protested.

Danny rolled his eyes, "It sounds like you anyways."

"Sorry dad no offence but I have to agree with Danny." Jazz said, taking a bite of her food.

Jack ignored her, "Hey Mads do you have any fudge left over?"

Maddie came and sat down, "Um I think so, but you need to eat your food first."

Jack grumbled, "Okay."

…

Danny got ready for bed that night, but he couldn't fall back to sleep. So he stared out of the window looking at the night sky. Why did he have those dreams? What was Clockwork trying to warn him? Why did he see a part of his future or if it was even his future.

Danny leaned on the wall, this just didn't make any sense, nothing made sense anymore. He got up and went to get his phone first he called Tucker.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Tuck," Danny said, "I see you're still awake."

"_Same with you, but my phone woke me up." _Tucker said.

Danny blushed, "Um, sorry."

"_It's alright, just tell my why you called." _

"Well I had these really weird dreams."

"_Hmm-mm, and what were they about?"_

Danny started to explain what he saw or at least what he remembered. Tucker would ask questions every once in a while, Danny told him about the warning that Clockwork was trying to warn him about but still he didn't get it, then he told him about the dream about Sam and him with their son named Andy.

"_Do you think that will really happen in the future?" _Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"_How old do you think that boy was?"_

Danny thought for a second, "About 5, why?"

"_How old do you think you were?"_

"How am I supposed to know?"

"_Just estimate please."_

"Fine, um, about 30."

"_Oh, okay, thanks."_

"Why did you ask me, huh?"

"_It might be useful info, sorry I need to go, my mom is coming." _Then the other line went dead.

Danny hung up, "Is something really going to happen, something very bad?"

…

**Sorry this took a while, I am starting to have writers block. **

***Bangs head against the wall***

***Groans* Start working brain!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Rumors?

**Thanks all for the reviews, um sorry I forgot to PM some people I was running out of time so I really didn't have any time, SORRY!**

GhostDog401

Ry22

MOONLIGHT-97

KatiekkxD

Pink Monster GRRR.

Thelittlemonster17

magic stell

Phantomgirl96

Jazmine Shenzi Fenton

Kirani56 is STILL grounded

Frostphantom

snape-rules44

ImNoHeroImTheVillian

tgbwe

GhostGalDennie

trachie17

**Thanks all, the reviews were fun to read! **

**Ahem, sorry, now on to the story!**

…

**From last chapter:**

"_Do you think that will really happen in the future?"_Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"_How old do you think that boy was?"_

Danny thought for a second, "About 5, why?"

"_How old do you think you were?"_

"How am I supposed to know?"

"_Just estimate please."_

"Fine, um, about 30."

"_Oh, okay, thanks."_

"Why did you ask me, huh?"

"_It might be useful info, sorry I need to go, my mom is coming."_Then the other line went dead.

Danny hung up, "Is something really going to happen, something very bad?"

* * *

2. RUMORS?

(_third person)_

"Danny wake up," A voice whispered and shook Danny.

"Hmm…"

"Danny you're going to be late for school," The voice said calmly.

"Hmm…"

"Um, THERE'S A GHOST ATTACKING!" The voice cried.

Danny eyes snapped wide open, "Where?" Danny got up and stood on his bed, with his hair sticking up everywhere.

Jazz laughed, "I'm just trying to wake you up."

Danny plopped on his bed, "I hate when that happens."

That just made Jazz laugh even harder, "Come on Danny you need to get ready."

"Fine," Danny grumbled, standing up to stretch. "At least give me some privacy."

Jazz shook her head and smiled, "Alright, but you need to chop-chop, okay?"

Danny nodded, "Sure if you leave me alone this time."

"When was the last time I woke you up?" She asked, and left the room without an answer.

Danny shrugged, "Beats me, it's been a long time."

…

Danny walked down the hallways; people would stop and stare at him as if he just done something. He would give out confuse looks to people and they would go back to talking about whatever they were talking about.

Dash found Danny and walked by him, "Hey Fenton, why is everyone looking at you?"

"Suits me," Danny said pushing a door to go into the classroom. "I hope they'd stop though, it's giving me the chills."

"I find it creepy also," Dash agreed. "Do you think you did something?"

"No," Danny answered and sat down by Dash. "Unless someone spied on my when Jazz woke me up."

Dash hid a snicker, "What did you do? I mean when your sister woke you up."

Danny shook his head, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Dash laughed, "Okay, but can you tell me later?"

"Maybe," Danny replied.

"Well, you should go back to your own seat now." Dash said.

Danny looked at the seat he was seating in, "Whoops, wrong seat." He got up and went to sit by Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine I guess," Danny answered and placed his head on the desk for it to rest. "How about you?"

"As usual," Sam groaned.

Danny chuckled, "And what is that?"

"My parents were trying to get me to wear pink," Sam answered in disgust. "Why do they want to torcher me?"

"I have no idea," Danny smiled. "It's just a girl thing I guess… except you."

Sam rolled her eyes, "You think? Danny its _girly _how can I live in that situation?"

Danny chuckled, "I have _no_ idea, Sam I'm a boy not a girl think here."

Sam rolled her eyes at the same time she smile, "Uh-huh, class is starting, better pay attention."

Danny raised his head up, "Right, the last thing I need is more homework."

Dash snickered when Danny turned to face him across the room. When Danny gave him a glare, he stopped and went back to listening to the teacher.

…

At lunch Danny, his best friends, Valerie, and Dash all sat together that day. Paulina was surprised that Dash was with the 'looser' table and was actually having a good time.

"Danny have you noticed the strange stares that everyone is giving you today?" Tucker asked, as he looked around the lunch room.

Danny didn't look around like Tucker, "Yes, I've noticed. And I am getting tired of it."

"I can go punch them." Dash offered.

Danny shook his head and mouthing the word 'no', "Dash we do not punch people because they are staring at you."

"Well I was trying to help you," Dash said. "Isn't that what you like?"

Danny put down his food, "Yes I do like helping, but punching is the opposite."

Dash rolled his eyes, "Hmmm-mm."

Danny looked at Tucker, "What?"

Tucker just simply shrugged, "Don't look at me man."

Danny looked back at Dash, "Okay I know what you're thinking about, yes I do punch 'ghost' to keep them away. But _that's _a different story."

"Whatever," Dash scoffed.

Danny gave him a 'what?' look and went back to eating.

Valerie joined the conversation, "Well I sort of think why they are looking at you."

"Why?" Danny asked suddenly interested.

"Well," Valerie started and everyone leaned closer to her. "First back off," Everyone did. "Second, I don't know how to tell you guys."

"Here let me help you," Sam said. "Oh I think I know why they are staring at you because- so and so."

Valerie rolled her eyes, "Yeah but it's complicated."

"Uh-huh." Sam said sarcastically.

"Come on guys we need to get to the next class," Danny said, changing the subject.

Everyone agreed and head off to their own direction, leaving Paulina behind, and very suspicious.

…

Everyone agreed that they would meet at the flagpole and head behind the school and Valerie would tell them there. The rest of the classes '_vroomed' _by and they were out of school in no time.

Danny was the first to be out, then one by one met out by the flagpole. Once everyone was there they all went to the back of the school. Dash made sure no one was around and if there was he would tell them to leave. Yes in a bully way, when he was finished and told everyone it was safe we all looked at Valerie.

"Well," She started to say. "I was walking down the hall to my first period when someone came by me and said: _Have you heard? That everyone has started a rumor that Danny Fenton is something else. Something that we can't figure out, but I think it's something big-"_

…

**Yes terribly sorry this was short, but I hope it fills you up.**

***Behind a barrow***

**Okay people get your guns ready.**

***Phantomgirl96 and ****Kirani56 nod and get their guns ready***

**Hold…**

***Balloon comes flying by***

**Hold…**

***Another comes flying by***

**Hold…**

***One hits someone in the back of the head***

**FIRE!**

***We shoot and everyone on the lawn gets shot by a water balloon and fall towards the ground***

**Yeah! Nice work you two! *Gives them high fives**

***Three pans come flying and hit's each of us***

(Who do you think that was?)

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Better Watch Out

**Well I want to thank the people here, and sorry I have nothing in mind right now, (except running all the way home.)**

**Thanks all!**

Magic stell D for Danielle

Lord Shokku Raijuu Pink Monster GRRR.

Phantomgirl96 KatiekkxD

GhostGalDennie Frostphantom

JuneLuxray2 MOONLIGHT-97

Missing me GhostDog401

Ry22

D for Danielle

**Thank you guys! (Hey want to wish my sister luck for the program?)**

…

"Well," She started to say. "I was walking down the hall to my first period when someone came by me and said: _Have you heard? That everyone has started a rumor that Danny Fenton is something else. Something that we can't figure out, but I think it's something big-"_

* * *

3. BETTER WATCH OUT.

(Third person)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tucker exclaimed. "Did someone tell Danny's secret to someone?"

No one raised their hand or spoke.

"Well how did this 'rumor' start then?" Tucker asked, again no one did anything. "Listen guys someone did or someone overheard us."

"Hey I'm pretty sure no one heard us," Danny said. "So we just need to keep an eye out."

"Again, I do have my eyes open but every-" Tucker started to say but was cut off by Sam.

"Tucker," Sam hissed. "We already hear you."

"But it's true!" Tucker prostested.

"Guys!" Valerie yelled.

"And I think it's just fine to say it again," Tucker continued, ignoring Valerie.

"Guys!" Valerie shouted again.

"Listen, I don't care if you say it again," Sam snapped. "It was stupid enough."

"Well-" Tucker started.

"GUYS!" Valerie cried for the last time.

Everyone looked at her, "WHAT?"

**(A/N: If this sounds familiar, raise your hand! :D)**

Valerie sighed heavily, "We should move somewhere else people are coming here for soccer practice."

Sam looked out to the field, "Whoops, well where should we go?"

"Um, home," Danny suggested.

Everyone glared at him.

"Look, I'm hungry, if you haven't heard of a snack at home after school, that's just sad," Danny said sarcastically.

"Fine," Dash narrowed his eyebrows. "We eat then tomorrow bring a snack so we don't end up doing the same thing."

"I'll do it," Danny agreed. "See you guys!" He ran to another side of the school, the teens waited and saw a dim flash of light, then the next thing they saw was Danny in the air heading home.

"Okay, I'm with Danny I'm going to eat," Tucker said, waving and he started to run home.

Sam shook her head and started to walk home also. Valerie and Dash stood by each other, after an awkward silent went by Dash asked, "Have you ever wonder that a ghost needs to eat?"

Valerie slowly turned her head to face Dash; she glared at him and started to walk off.

Dash shrugged, "Oh well, I guess that's going to take some getting use too." He looked up at the sky once again then started to walk home.

…

Danny shifted in his bed, sleeping soundly, but that didn't last long for him. He ended up in Clockwork's lair again.

"Hello Daniel," Clockwork greeted.

"Ugh," Danny groaned. "Can't you ever let me sleep?"

Clockwork chuckled softly, "You are right now, and this is a dream."

Danny walked over to a wall, "Yeah I see that part, but I mean can I ever have a regular dream now? I like those better."

"Yes, I know," Clockwork smiled. "But I needed to talk with you again."

"Again?" Danny groaned again.

Clockwork smiled faded, "Listen Danny, that dream you had after I talked to you the other night. That was an accident."

Danny looked away from the wall, and didn't care to try to knock himself out, "What do you mean by accident?"

"I accidentally gave you that dream to see," Clockwork said sadly. "That was-was part of your future."

Danny blinked, "Part of my future?"

"Yes," Clockwork nodded. "I shouldn't have said that. I wished I haven't let you seen it either."

"But it was an accident," Danny protested. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yes, I must agree with you Daniel. But that was a huge mistake," Clockwork shook his head.

Danny walked closer to Clockwork, "How big do you think just showing me that much is 'huge'?"

"I do not want to talk about it right now," Clockwork said firmly. "But I heard that rumors are going around the school right now."

Danny looked at the floor, "Yes I'd heard them too, but I'm not feeling so great about it."

"I understand," Clockwork said.

"Who would have started it?" Danny asked.

"That I do not know," Clockwork sighed.

Danny hesitated, "Before I forget, I want to ask you about something."

"Yes?"

"Who is Andy?"

Clockwork didn't say anything, after a minute he spoke, "I thought you would know."

"Who is he?" Danny tried again.

"Danny, think about the dream I accidentally gave you," Clockwork said. "I'm sure you will find out who he is."

Danny looked down, "That was my son wasn't it?"

Clockwork didn't speak and the scene changed.

…

Danny woke up early the next morning, thinking about the talk with Clockwork again. But that was his son? Was he going to be a halfa too? Danny got up and stretched, he looked at the clock and it read: 6:15 am. He shrugged and went down stairs to eat.

Another 30 minutes went by and Danny decided to go upstairs to get ready for school. After 10 minutes of getting ready he came back down stairs, but then he saw something from the corner of his eye coming from the lab. Danny walked down to check it out. Nothing seemed to be out of order but he swore he saw something.

Shrugging he started to walk back upstairs, but just when he was starting to walk up a hand shot out of nowhere and covered Danny's mouth. He struggled to get away, then he stopped when a voice whispered, it sounded like a woman's voice, she sounded scared, she said, "Please, you have to help me, please I'm begging you."

…

***Evil laugh comes out of nowhere* These pans were mine, it was me who knock you out.**

***No answer***

**I guess it's kind of dumb that I'm talking to three passed out people.**

***Water balloons come hitting the 'mysterious person' and knocking 'it' down***

**You'll pay for that!**

***More come flying by and hit them right on the face***

**I guess I'll join the knocked out people. *Passes out***


	4. What Happened?

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews!**

EmberMclain13isback

GhostGalDennie

D for Danielle

Leo112

Thelittlemonster17

ColorLikeWhoa

nivogirl

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever

Phantomgirl96

Stella

JuneLuxray2

Frostphantom

GhostDog401

KatiekkxD

Lord Shokku Raijuu

MOONLIGHT-97

**Thanks guys I have some answers if you are wondering okay? **

**1 No I did not get Andy from ****Kicsterash's story, I got it from many stories that used that name, just to let you know. *Says sorry to Kicsterash* I promise you!**

**Um, that's it for now.**

…

**From last chapter**

Shrugging he started to walk back upstairs, but just when he was starting to walk up a hand shot out of nowhere and covered Danny's mouth. He struggled to get away, then he stopped when a voice whispered, it sounded like a woman's voice, she sounded scared, she said, "Please, you have to help me, please I'm begging you."

* * *

4. WHAT HAPPENED?

(Third Person)

The hand was release from Danny's mouth and he turned around to see who it was, but instead he came face to face with… nothing. Danny blinked and started to look around the lab, but he didn't see anyone or any_thing_ in sight. If that woman wanted help why did she leave? The question bugged Danny a lot and he couldn't get it out of his mind.

Once again he started to walk upstairs when he heard the voice, "Please help me, I need help. He's gone, please help me."

Danny spun around to see nothing again, soon his eyes were closing on him and the last thing he heard was, "Help me Danny Phantom."

Danny's eyes fluttered opened, his face was cold, he only could see blurry stuff, and why did his head hurt? He groaned and his eyes became focused, he was facing the portal, but why? What happened?

Then everything came back to him, well sort of, he heard a voice and she needed help, and she knew that he was Phantom. But how, he didn't recognize the voice. He probably didn't even know who she was. She was just probably a stranger; somehow she got into the house without anyone knowing.

Danny got up to his feet, his head throbbed painfully. He heard footsteps in the kitchen, and then a voice shouted from up the stairs, "Danny you need to hurry, school starts soon!"

That was the least thing he need to hear, rubbing his shoulders he walked up the stairs.

…

"Danny,"

Who was that voice he heard from the lab?

"Danny?"

Did she know him and was he supposed to know her?

"Danny."

Why did she vanish if she needed help?

"Danny!"

What happened? What did she need help with? Who was 'he'?

"Danny!"

Was it someone he knew and he had to help him? But still who was she?

"DANNY!" A shock of pain went through his right cheek, Danny snapped back to reality. Why did his cheek hurt? Groaning his rubbed on it and looked in front of him.

"Danny what were you doing?" Sam asked angrily. "I've been calling your name for the last minute."

All Danny could say was, "Huh?"

"Danny!" Sam cried. "Are you done daydreaming?"

Danny blinked, "Uh, yeah, why does my cheek hurt?" When he said it he knew why it hurt. Sam had slapped him across the cheek.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Because you were 'do-do I'm in dreamland'."

Danny shook his head, "Sorry Sam, I'm lost in thought right now."

Sam sighed, "What's in your mind?"

He shook his head, "Nothing right now, after the painful slap you've given me."

Sam chuckled, "Sorry Danny, but what else could I do?"

"Call my name?" Danny suggested.

"Danny! I've been doing that for the last minute, surly that wouldn't help," Sam said, trying not to smile.

"Right," Danny said sarcastically.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Come on lunch is done."

Danny looked around the lunch room, it was half empty. Tucker, Dash, and Valerie were out of sight. Sam got up and started to walk to her next class. Man, what happened though out the last few class before lunch? Danny hardly remembered any of them. In fact he couldn't remember any at all.

Danny smile, "Well, maybe I can give them an excuse if they gave me any homework to do."

He shrugged and got up to leave to go to the next class period.

…

Danny walked through the eerie halls, strange, no one was in sight. Was he late for class? Man, he must have been really in 'do-do land'. A light flickered above him, shivering Danny continued on walking to his class.

Wait where was the class?

Danny shook his head, "Focus Fenton, you really need to stop doing that."

Still walking through the halls, he heard a 'whoosh' behind him. He spun around and saw nothing. Was his mind and eyes playing tricks on him today? Was it just an off day for him today? Then he heard the 'whoosh' again, Danny turned to face the other direction. But still nothing was in sight.

Danny shouldered his bag, what was going on today?

"Help me, Ghost Boy," The women's voice echoed in the halls.

Danny faced a direction, "Who's there?"

"Help me, he's gone," The woman croaked. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Who is 'he'?" Danny asked, changing to another direction.

"Will you help me Phantom?" The lady asked once again.

"What do you need help with?" Danny asked. "I'm already asking myself that a lot today, now I need the answer."

"Please help me," The woman said and was never heard from again.

A chill went up Danny's spine, why was this woman being all 'wise'? Like mysterious, why wouldn't she answer his question? Danny finally found his class room; he pushed the door open and came face to face with something he could not believe.

Danny took a deep breath, what had happened here? Why was everyone like this? Danny kept his mouth shut from screaming, it was a totally creepy, and who could so something like this?

All the eyes were on Danny, including the teacher. The room was dark; everyone's mouth was open, like they were screaming when it happened. But why wasn't anyone moving?

…

**Evil cliffy? Man I got to stop saying that.**

***Wakes up* What happened?**

***See pan* Ooo! Shiny pan, *Picks it up* Okay people I'm armed!**

***See no one in sight, but two people in the distance***

***gulps* Hehe, hey guys what's up?**

***The two people smile evilly* I see you have a pan, but they're no match for the sticks.**

***Nervous* Oh yeah?**

***Get's knocked out by the two people***

**Nice job GhostDog401.**

***GhostDog grins* You too EmberMclain13.**

***Please read and review!***


	5. News Flash

**First of all what part of this sentence do you not understand, 'If you try to kill me, I can't update.'**

**And yet, I still get whacked by pans and stuff like that! (It's EPIC!) Yes, I have to admit I do enjoy those.**

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers!**

snape-rules44

tgbwe

Leo112

daniphantom149

Phantomgirl96

Missing me

Thelittlemonster17

EmberMclain13

(There was no name here!)

KatiekkxD

Frostphantom

GhostDog401

MOONLIGHT-97

**Thanks guys you are **_**Pure Awesomeness!**_** No kidding. (And just to let you know this chapter will be a lot longer than the others.**

…

**From last chapter**

A chill went up Danny's spine, why was this woman being all 'wise'? Like mysterious, why wouldn't she answer his question? Danny finally found his class room; he pushed the door open and came face to face with something he could not believe.

Danny took a deep breath, what had happened here? Why was everyone like this? Danny kept his mouth shut from screaming, it was a totally creepy, and who could so something like this?

All the eyes were on Danny, including the teacher. The room was dark; everyone's mouth was open, like they were screaming when it happened. But why wasn't anyone moving?

* * *

5. NEWS FLASH

(Third Person)

After from screaming for the last five minutes, Danny finally took a deep breath. **(A/N: I would totally be screaming if this happened.) **He started to move towards the teacher, but what made it creepier was the teacher and the kids were following wherever he was going. But they were like… like petrified. They looked cold as ice, they're eyes were bloodshot, and Danny could tell in their eyes they were trying to warn him about something.

Danny walked up to the teacher and put his hand in front of him and moved his hand up and down, the teachers' eyes followed. Danny yelped and pulled his hand away. Shivering from the creepiness Danny started to walk to the door, maybe this only happened in this class, and he could go for help.

Danny agreed to himself that it was a good idea, he ran out of the room with everyone's eyes following him as he ran out. He ran to the principal's office and knocked on the door. What was happening here?

A minute went by and no one came to the door, Danny reached for the handle and turned the knob just slightly and the door swung open, the principal was right in the front of the door way. Her eyes were bloodshot, she looked cold as ice, her mouth was open like she was screaming, her hair was all over the place, she was on one foot like she was hopping or something, and she hands were in the air as if she was about to catch her prey.

Danny screamed louder this time, he pass out, and the last thing that he saw were the principals' eyes following him as he hit the floor.

…

Sam and Tucker walked down the hallway, searching for Danny. It wasn't like this for him.

Sam sighed and looked at Tucker, "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No, the hallways are too crowded, they're full of kids!" Tucker cried. "Please don't be dead Danny!"

"Stop yelling," Sam said simply. "We'll find him, maybe he went to his next class, or maybe he got in trouble and had to go to the principal's office."

Tucker took a shaky breath, "Yeah I hope so."

They took another turn to go to the principal's office, they stopped their tracks and looked down the hallway, it was eerie and no one was in this hallway.

"Why is this one empty?" Tucker asked feeling slightly scared.

"I have no idea," Sam said also creped out as well. "Come on maybe his is in this hallway."

Tucker looked at her with disbelief, "Sam are you out of your mind? That hallway looks like it hasn't been used for ten years!"

"Come on Tucker, I know he is in here," Sam insisted. "Come on!" And she started to walk down the dark hallway, with just a few lights on, but flickering out.

"I hate it when it comes to her ideas," Tucker sighed. "Note to self: Do not follow her next time." Then he started to run after her.

…

"So how much longer?" Tucker asked. "It feels like it's been like an hour."

Sam rolled her eyes, "We're almost there." Then a door caught her eye, it was opened just a little, so she decided she would take a look at it. "Follow me Tucker, I want to see why the door is open like this."

Tucker muttered about his 'note to self' thing and followed Sam to the door. She pushed it open and all the kids were looking at the teacher and were frozen, when Tucker first saw it, he screamed like a girl and started to run around in the hallways saying, "A murder is on the loose!"

Sam covered her mouth and gasped silently, what happened here? She backed away and the door closed on its own. Still covering her mouth she walked towards the office. A few seconds later she saw Danny on the floor, "Tucker! I found him!" She heard footsteps running towards her and Tucker met up with her.

"Danny!" Tucker cried happily. "Wait why is he on the ground?"

Sam shrugged and ran towards Danny; she knelt down by his side and shook him.

Nothing happened.

Tucker met up with her and screamed. Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with Tucker still screaming, "Shush! Why are you screaming anyways?"

Tucker took some shaky breaths and said, "Can you see Sam? Look in front of you."

Sam looked up and Saw the Principal, looking like she was about to spring to catch her, but only she was frozen, she didn't move. At that time Sam almost screamed out loud, she covered her mouth and a muffled scream came out instead. Danny woke up, and the first thing he saw was the principal.

"Oh my gosh!" Danny cried. "This is going to haunt me for years!"

Sam looked at Danny and gave him a tight squeeze, "Danny where on earth did you go?"

"Um screaming from these freaky people," Danny said.

"Okay…" Sam said slowly. "Do you know why you were on the floor?"

Danny hesitated for a minute then said, "Oh yeah, I passed out because the principal gave me a heart attack."

"Oh right on bro!" Tucker said, and gave Danny a high five.

"Wait what did he do?" Danny asked Sam.

"She screams like a little girl," Sam replied.

"Lancer does the same thing, I mean he screams like a little girl too," Danny said, getting to his feet.

"Oh-ho, you heard Lancer scream?" Tucker asked. "When?"

"When I took him out to the Ghost Zone," Danny said. "But that's not the point, the point is why is everyone like this?"

Sam looked at Danny, "What do you mean by everyone? There is a bunch of other people in the other part of the school that are walking."

"There is?" Danny asked. "Then why this part?"

"Beats me," Tucker said. "It's creepy here all the time, so maybe someone made it creepier."

"_Way_ creepier," Danny agreed.

"_Better watch out."_ A voice echoed through the halls.

The three teens jumped, Danny looked at his friends and asked, "Did anyone hear that?"

"Heck yeah," Sam answered.

"Can we leave now?" Tucker asked.

"Yes," Danny said. "I'll meet you guys at the 'good' part of the school." And he dash off into the hallway.

Tucker and Sam ran after him.

…

Lancer found them in the halls so he told them to come to his class, since for some reason some people were missing, so he didn't want them to go missing either.

"This is officially the worst day of my life," Sam muttered.

"Not the _worst _day, the _creepiest_ day of your life," Danny whispered.

Sam looked at Danny shaking her head like if Danny just did something stupid, "What is going on with you today?"

"Nothing," Danny whispered, and sunk lower into his seat.

At the corner of the room was a TV, it turned on and the news came on, "_Breaking News: Scientists have been watching outer space and at their charts. Now they say that in about 2 to 3 weeks that the world is going to come to an end, we don't know exactly what will happen, they just said the world is coming to a… END!"_ The news reporter dropped the microphone and started to run crazy.

The last thing that was said on the TV was, "Where's out hero when we need him?"

"And where's the remote when you need it?" Danny asked out loud. "This is horrible, why would anyone want to watch something that will scare your socks off? This is now the worst day of my life."

"Oh now someone agrees that it's the worst day of their life," Sam said sarcastically.

Danny didn't answer, all he heard was these words in his mind: _They just said the world is coming to a… END! Where's our hero when we need him? _He knew what hero they were talking about, he knew who they needed, and they needed him to save the world.

…

**Omg! I had so much fun writing this one!**

***EmberMclain13 and GhostDog401 are sitting on the grass playing rock, paper, and scissors***

**Darn it, GhostDog, why do you keep winning?**

***GhostDog smiles* I'm not the expert at this, Turkeyhead taught me.**

***EmberMclain scoffs* Yeah right, she can't even hit someone with a pan.**

**This is a game, not a fight.**

***Ember smiles evilly* Then I'll make it a fight! *Whistles* A bunch of people circles around them* Get her.**

***GhostDog gets up and runs* It was a game! I'll make a deal with you! *Crashes into a poll* I'm so dead.**

**(Yes, I know Ember and GhostDog aren't enemies, I've been watching them. They're like BFF's here!)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Mysteriousness

**I have bad news… I'm starting to have writers block.**

**But anyways I want to thank the people that reviewed!**

Ry22

JuneLuxray2

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever

Lord Shokku Raijuu

GhostDog401

K9L712

GhostGalDennie

Missing me

EmberMclain13

daniphantom149

MOONLIGHT-97

Phantomgirl96

trachie17

**Thanks guys! Um, if you are wondering, I am not doing the disastroid thingy. I promise, because that would be… stupid.**

**Enjoy!**

…

**From last chapter**

Danny didn't answer, all he heard was these words in his mind: _They just said the world is coming to a… END! Where's our hero when we need him?_He knew what hero they were talking about, he knew who they needed, and they needed him to save the world.

* * *

6. MYISTRIOUS-NESS

(Third Person)

Lancer turned off the TV and stared at Danny who was sinking lower into his seat. He cleared his throat and everyone stopped chattering, "Um, well that was some news."

"Are you kidding me?" Dash exclaimed. "We're all going to die!"

"Yes, that might happen, but let's not get our hopes down," Lancer said, Danny knew there was some fear in his words.

Dash narrowed his eyebrows, "Where are you heading on?"

"Nothing," Lancer answered simply. "Just saying…"

"Are you saying someone is going to save us?" Dash scoffed. "Who is going to do tha-?" He looked at Danny who was looking out the window trying to avoid all of these distractions. Dash opened his mouth and mouthed, 'no way', "I see where you're heading now."

Lancer nodded uneasily, "Um, Mr. Fenton," Danny's head snapped at him. "May I talk with you?"

Danny hesitated, then nodded and followed Lancer out to the hall. When they reached there, Danny leaned against the wall and Lancer walked back and forth, he looked at Danny, and asked, "Are you going to do it?"

Danny stared at him, "Looks like it."

Lancer groaned, "Danny, you could kill yourself. We have no idea what's coming our way!"

"Like do I have a choice?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Lancer said. "Everyone had a choice with anything."

Danny placed his head on the wall staring at the ceiling, "Not this time, everyone is expecting me to do it."

Lancer sighed heavily, "Everyone does that to everyone they trust. They trust you because you helped so many lives. I'm only saying it's your choice, I would understand."

Danny didn't reply, only kept quiet.

"I'll have your friends come out to talk with you," Lancer said and went into his room to call his friends.

Danny slid down on the wall to the floor; he wrapped his arms around his legs and stared into the empty hallway that lied ahead of him. After a second, Dash, Sam, and Tucker came out.

Sam was the first to speak, "Danny, I know this might be tough for you."

Danny didn't answer.

Tucker bent down and came eye to eye with Danny, "I would be feeling the same, scared, confuse, and screaming your head off in the dead hallway."

Danny smiled.

Dash shook his head, "He actually screamed?"

Sam and Tucker glared at me, Dash put his hands up in the air, "Just asking."

Tucker looked back at Danny, "Everyone is counting on you though."

"I know," Danny said softy. "But I don't know what is coming, what if I can't do it?"

"Don't think negative thoughts Danny, only positive," Sam said.

"Is the principal, and the class a sign?" Danny asked.

Tucker and Sam looked at the floor, Sam said, "We really don't know, but it might." Sam smiled. "But Tucker owes me five bucks."

Danny chuckled, "Oh really what happened?"

"Nothing," Tucker said quickly. "It was not cool man."

Danny got up to his feet, "Screamed like a little girl, eh?"

"Hey you do too!" Tucker protested.

"Whoa! Someone fill me up here!" Dash cried.

"Long story," The three teens said in unison.

Danny thought for a minute then looked at his friends, "I need another look, I need some clues."

"No! I am not going to the dark side." Tucker whined. "I just found out they don't have any cookies."

**(A/N: I did not make this up, but I love it. Um, here's credit to who made this up.)**

Danny scowled, "Uh huh, come on."

"Dark side, cookies," Dash said. "I like it."

…

When they reached to the eerie hallway they didn't want to go back, Danny took the first step and started to walk down the hallway. The lights flickered off when he went passed him. Sam and the two other boys followed him, when they reached to the room. Danny waited for them to catch up; Dash caught up and asked, "How do you have the guts to come down here? It's creepy."

Danny pushed the door open without answering, nothing was there, by that, the kids were gone, also the teacher. The door slammed shut and opened again by itself.

The kids were back also the teacher, they were frozen like last time, and everything was like last time. Dash gave out a horrifying scream, Tucker and Danny looked at each other by the corners of their eyes and gave a 'knuckle high hive'. (Whatever they're called) Sam slapped the two boys on the back of the head, "Knock it off guys," She looked at Dash who was still screaming. "And SHUT UP DASH!"

Dash became silent and gave her an innocent smile, "Sorry…"

"Okay," Danny said, walking to the teacher. "We need to test something."

"And that is?" Sam asked.

"Anyone have a pan, bat, stick, or something?" Danny asked. Tucker gave him a book that was on the ground. "Thanks man," Danny took the book and touched the teacher.

A huge cracking sound echoed the room, the book became blue and ice spread across the book, Danny yelped and dropped the book. The book finished covering in ice and it fell to the ground with a big '_CLANG'._

"Well we've learned something today class," Danny said. "Do _not_ touch the frozen people, unless you want to become like them."

"How did you get so smart?" Dash asked.

Danny glared at him, "I have a brain for your information, just like you."

"So should we go see if the principal okay then?" Sam asked, shocked at what happened to the book.

"Yes," Danny answered and he led the way to the next room.

…

The hallways were pitch dark, Sam stopped and said, "Danny I think we could use a little light here."

Dash scoffed, "Does he carry a little flashlight?"

"Dude I really need light here," Tucker said. "Before I-" There was a 'bonking' sound. "-crash." Tucker finished.

"Right," Danny said, he summed an ecto-ball and it lite up the hallway. Everyone came towards Danny and stuck with him.

"Okay maybe not a flashlight," Dash muttered.

"You think?" Sam asked.

"Oh whatever," Dash rolled his eyes.

"Were here," Danny announced. "And please stop fighting."

"It's just an office, what's so scary about that?" Dash sneered.

Danny raised his ecto-ball up to Dash's face, Dash leaned back, "Why don't you take a look?" Danny asked, smiling, but with the smile and the green glow it just made it creepier.

"Al- all right," Dash sputtered. "I'm not scared."

Dash opened the door and the principal was standing there with her hands clawed up, as if she was trying to get him. Dash screamed at the top of his lungs, and Danny snickered.

Danny stopped and looked into the room, he raised his ecto-ball and he saw a figure run by.

…

…**Ummm…. Ummm…**


	7. Are These Clues or Not?

**I am updating early, is that awesome or what? (Yes, I know I don't have school so that's why.)**

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers!**

JuneLuxray2

ImNoHeroImTheVillian

EmberMclain13

daniphantom149

GhostGalDennie

Frostphantom

GhostDog401

Phantomgirl96

snape-rules44

MOONLIGHT-97

**Feel the power of AWESOMENESS within you! Thanks!**

…

**From last chapter**

Dash opened the door and the principal was standing there with her hands clawed up, as if she was trying to get him. Dash screamed at the top of his lungs, and Danny snickered.

Danny stopped and looked into the room, he raised his ecto-ball and he saw a figure run by.

* * *

7. ARE THESE CLUES OR NOT?

(Third person)

Danny lost focus on the ecto-ball and it went out, he heard a '_WHOOSH' _and something went right past him and his friends.

"Fenton why is your ball thingy out?" Dash asked.

Danny blinked, but no one could even see it because it was dark, "Um, sorry I saw something then I lost focus."

"On what?" Dash asked. "Please give some light here."

Danny lite up another ecto-ball and told them about the figure he saw that went right passed them. All three claimed that they didn't see, hear, or see anything that went right pass them. Danny was confused on why only he could see it or it was just his imagination, no. It seemed real.

"But how come did I see it?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Tucker admitted. "It's starting to give me the creeps."

"We still don't know why just a few people are frozen here," Sam said. "And no one has mentioned the principal has gone missing."

"Well she is right in front of us," Dash pointed out.

"My point is," Sam said. "Would anyone really come down here? They wouldn't so they wouldn't know the principal is here."

"Okay," Dash said. "I see your point… sort of."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I think we need a closer look on these frozen people."

Danny saw what she meant, "Yeah, guys, we need to go back to the class room."

Dash and Tucker complained, but went anyways.

…

"Okay," Danny said when they reached to the room. "Do not touch them but try to find something out of the ordinary."

"All right," Sam said. "Let's go find some stuff."

About 30 minutes went by, and they still haven't found anything. They got tired of walking round and standing and getting down from things. So they all sat down to take a break, the floor wasn't affected, it was still carpet and it wasn't cold.

Danny looked at the teacher from the floor, the teacher seemed terrified, but something caught his eye. The teacher wasn't facing him, the kids were also looking at the same thing the teacher was. Danny got up and went to the teacher; he looked at his eyes, and then tried to match it to where he was looking at. He found at what he was looking at and decided to try it on the kids.

He went by a kid and tried to match it, the kid was looking at the same thing as the teacher. He tried a few more and they were all looking at the same thing. His friends looked at with confusion and thought he was weird.

Danny stared at the thing that they were looking at; it looked like some sort of speaker. He grabbed a chair and leaned up to the speaker thing, when his face was in the way, a red light began to blink. He heard some '_whirring_' sounds and ducked down right away.

The next thing he heard was glass breaking and he heard the loud cracking sound like on the book. Danny jumped down and ran over to the window; it was frozen like the people.

"Guys," Danny started. "I think I know why they are frozen, but I do not know why this class."

The three teens that were on the floor got to their feet, Sam asked, "Danny did you almost get hit?"

"I think so," Danny answered. Then he heard the '_whirring_' thing again, he looked at the speaker, it was blinking madly. Danny gasped, "Hurry take cover!"

Everyone dived for the door and all went crashing to the wall in the hallway. There was a muffled _'BOOM'_, Danny got up and looked in the class room, the whole room was covered in ice, and you could actually see icicles hanging from the ceiling.

Dash got up groaning, "You saved us Fenton, thanks."

"No problem," Danny said. "Apparently someone wants us dead."

"Yeah," Tucker said. "No kidding."

The teens hear some sounds further in the halls; Danny was the first to say something, "What was that?"

"Like we're wondering the same thing," Tucker said sarcastically.

"I have a feeling we should go see," Danny answered.

"Me too," Dash agreed.

Sam and Tucker glared at him.

"Hey I'm going with the person that saved my life back there," Dash protested.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Sure, come on let's go see then."

They all started running down the dark hallway, Danny transformed to his ghost form and held out an ecto-ball to see, he stopped, "Isn't this where it was supposed to have light?"

Sam came up to him, "Yeah, it looks like these lights gave out."

Danny listened to the different directions, "Do you guys hear that?"

No one said anything and listened, Tucker was the first to break the silence, "I hear nothing."

"Exactly," Danny said. "Kids would be talking, teacher teaching."

"This just gets better and better," Dash moaned.

Danny started to walk forward, "Come on let's see if people are okay."

They started to walk to Mr. Lancer's class, when they reached to the room, Sam gasped. Everyone was frozen just like the first class, Danny groaned angrily, and accidently threw his ecto-ball on the ground, causing a small explosion. He ran his glove through his white hair, "What is going on?"

"_Help me, Phantom, please." _The voice said that he heard earlier. "_He's gone, help me find him!"_

Danny looked around, and made another ecto-ball, Dash stepped back from the ball, Danny looked around, "Who's there? And who is he?"

Sam stared at Danny, "Who are you talking to?"

"Shh," Danny said softy.

He heard the voice again, "_You must help me. He's gone missing for years."_

"You're not helping much here," Danny said. "Who has gone missing?"

"Danny are you going crazy?" Tucker asked.

"No," Danny replied. "I hear a voice."

Sam hesitated, "I hear nothing."

"Ditto," Tucker agreed.

"_Do you not know?" _The woman asked. (Well it sounded like a woman) "_I can't find him, and you do not know who he is?"_

"Listen woman," Danny said out loud. "Answering my questions would help a lot."

"There's a woman here?" Dash asked.

"_Everyone knew him," _The woman replied. _"He saved so many lives, how can you not know?"_

"I do know anyone that saves many lives," Danny said. "Unless…"

"_The man was brave," _The lady explained. "_Everyone admired him, he was known in a lot of places when 2020 hit."_

Danny didn't speak for a minute, after a long hesitation, he asked, "2020? That's the future. Who are you?"

The voice did not reply, but Sam came to Danny and put her hand on his shoulder, "Who are you talking to?"

"A voice," Danny said simply. "A voice, which I have no idea who she is."

"_My name is Ahtnamas," _The woman said softly. "_Good-bye for now. I'll be back."_

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief, "Who in the world is Ahtnamas?"

Tucker laughed, "That's her name?"

"That name doesn't see real," Sam said.

"I know," Danny answered. "I know."

"Guys," Tucker started.

"Yes Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Who is that guy in the black cloak, in front of us?" Tucker asked.

Everyone turned to the direction Tucker said, there was standing the guys Danny swore that went right passed him in the office, the person chuckled darkly, "Danny Phantom, at last I get to meet you."

…

**YES! I'm not getting writers block anymore!**

***Ember charges ecto-blast at GhostDog* DIE!**

***GhostDog jumps and gets out of the way* Better try harder!**

***Steam comes off of Embers head* You will pay for that!**

***GhostDog charges ecto-blast* We'll see about that!**

***Me* Annnnnnnnnnnnnd… CUT! Take five people, nice job!**

**Please read and review!**


	8. The Man in The Black Cloak

**Thanks reviews!**

Mary Penelope

idontknow742

snape-rules44

GhostGalDennie

JuneLuxray2

NeverEnough15

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever

KatiekkxD

Phantomgirl96

EmberMclain13

daniphantom149

GhostDog401

Lord Shokku Raijuu

CaitieAngel

Ry22

Frostphantom

**Yes, EmberMclain13 I am supposed to make your life confusing. *Evil laugh***

**Enjoy!**

**And good job for the people who figured it out, (Sort of) But it still a clue, you haven't quite figure it out, and you'll know why. (The name)**

…

**From last chapter**

"Who is that guy in the black cloak, in front of us?" Tucker asked.

Everyone turned to the direction Tucker said, there was standing the guys Danny swore that went right passed him in the office, the person chuckled darkly, "Danny Phantom, at last I get to meet you."

* * *

8. THE MAN IN THE BLACK CLOAK

(Third Person)

"Who are you?" Danny demanded.

The man chuckled, "That, I am not supposed to give you."

"Oh, why not?" Danny asked coldly.

"None of your business kid," The man snapped.

Sam, Dash, and Tucker backed away from the two people. Danny narrowed his eyebrows, "Let's get even here, you know my name you tell me what yours is."

The man laughed, "That's not going to happen."

"Then answer this question," Danny said. "Why are these people frozen?"

The man didn't speak for a minute; he stared at Danny, even though Danny couldn't see his eyes, just the black cloak. He took a step back, "That's top secret."

Danny stared at him with disbelief; he couldn't believe this guy, "Why? Who do you woke for?"

The man did a 'tis, tis' sound, "You ask too many questions."

"And you're not answering any of them!" Danny shouted.

"Because," The man said darkly. "To plan something, perhaps."

"You and your evil people," Danny growled. "Why do you guys play stupid?"

The man chuckled evilly again, "I don't play stupid, I think."

"Who do you work for?" Danny asked again.

"Myself," the man replied. Dead silence hung in the air, who was this guy? Danny became more confuse by the second now, why wasn't anything making sense anymore? The man took another step back, Danny didn't even notice, he was too busy thinking. His mind was full of thoughts, confusing thoughts.

Fog lifted out of nowhere, "I need to go now, hope you find out some stuff. Unlike me, I already know why these people are frozen. I did not freeze them, that's playing stupid, I know what I'm doing. So you better watch out." The man said, then without anything else, he vanished into thin air.

Danny stood there, too shocked to speak or move. Sam came over to him and asked, "Why do I have a feeling that he was trying to give us a hint?"

Danny shook his head, "He knows about the world ending, he knows how it's going to end."

"Who was the voice that was talking to you?" Sam asked.

"The voice said her name was: Ahtnamas," Danny replied.

After a momentary hesitation Sam spoke, "It sounds weird, but I know how it's spelled."

Danny turned to face her, "How is it spelled?"

"My name backwards," Sam said simply. "Someone is trying to lead you into a trap."

"Well," Danny said taking a deep breath. "Now I know who it might be."

"Who?" Sam asked. "It's not me; someone used the name to trick you."

Danny hesitated, "Then never mind."

Sam almost laughed, "Come on let's see if anyone in the school is okay."

Everyone agreed and headed to another part of the hallway.

…

Everything was still dark, cold, and eerie. Except for Danny's ecto-ball, at times his friends would yelp, because of the shadow when they move the ecto-ball it moves, and they would freak out.

They stopped and a person was running in mid-air, but they were frozen. It became like time stopped, when they went pass the kid his eyes followed them as they moved away. They turned to another direction and came upon a bunch of people, frozen, but they were pointing at something. Danny flew up and came crashing back down to the ground.

Same rushed over to him, "What was it?"

"Yeah," Tucker said, coming over to him. "What pushed you down?"

"Nothing," Danny trembled. "Just got startled."

Dash came upon them, "What did you get startled by?"

"Writing," Danny said.

Dash scoffed, "You're scared of writing?"

"It's not like that," Danny protested.

"Oh," Dash said. "What was it then?"

Danny made another ecto-ball, he rose up to the wall and there was writing on the wall, each word about 2 inches tall, but the worst thing about that, it was written in blood. And a dead boy hung on the ceiling with a rope raped around his neck.

Everyone yelped and took a step back. Danny floated back down, and landed on the cold floor, "Now you see why?"

"I'm going to have nightmares," Dash whimpered.

"I hate to say this," Tucker started. "But I have to agree with Dash."

Sam looked at Danny, her eyes full of fear, "Danny, I know why this is happening."

"Why?" Everyone asked in unison.

"This is just the beginning," Sam said softy. "The beginning of the end of the world."

"The woman is right," A voice said.

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, seeing the man in the black cloak, "I am not starting this."

"Who is then?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea," The man said. "But I've heard that it's not a 'who' it was meant to happen."

Danny gave him a blank stare, "Then how is it happening?"

The man sighed heavily, "This is all I know: Long ago ancient people used to look at the stars and see when horrible things would happen. They believed the stars would warn them about these bad things that would happen in the future. First they were happy that it was all happening all in about 2000, but they also were worried about the people ahead of them.

"So they decided to calculate all of the records and keep it safe for 2000 to read so they would be safe or in other words prepared. First the big one that they knew that a king would try to take over a town or city, but someone would save that town or city. And yet it's true, it had happened."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Here," The man replied. "The ghost king came to attack Amity Park, but Danny save them right?"

"Do you have any more information?" Tucker asked.

The man nodded, "I do, and the next big thing they found out was the world was going to come to an end. People would die, just like that," The man snapped his fingers. "For no reason, ugly things would happen, people would freeze up, and people would be killed. All of that like an invisible force did it all.

"And that is starting to happen right now, they never finished calculating all the records, and that's all they knew. They didn't know if the world would truly come to an end or someone save us all." He looked at Danny.

Danny took a step back, "Why me?"

"Because everyone believes in you," The man said. "Everyone has faith in you and with that power, you _can_ save us all."

…

**Yes, I know more clues, sorry guys! **

***Everyone hits the floor as I try shooting tacos to people***

**Guys! I'm only trying to be nice here!**

***Tacos go flying at every direction***

**Oh… I see why… well more for me unless you start eating!**

***People start attacking me for taking the tacos***

**Please read and review!**


	9. Frozen Town

**This might be a little rushed, but please don't blame me it's gonna be a long story.**

**Thanks to all the reviews!**

Mary Penelope

GhostGalDennie

daniphantom149

GhostDog401

EmberMclain13

JuneLuxray2

Frostphantom

Phantomgirl96

magic stell

MOONLIGHT-97

**Thanks guys, and Moonlight-97 sorry for last time, I was having an off day…**

**Enjoy!**

…

**From last chapter**

Danny took a step back, "Why me?"

"Because everyone believes in you," The man said. "Everyone has faith in you and with that power, you _can_ save us all."

* * *

9. FROZEN TOWN

(Third person)

The man disappeared and the four teens stood in silence. Dash sneezed and looked up at the wall, "Fenton, what does the writing say?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well maybe if you're smart enough you would go up there and read it out loud," Dash said sarcastically.

Danny felt stupid for that, "All right, um, do you guys really want me to go up there?"

"Yes," the three teens said in unison.

"Positive?" Danny asked, hoping they would say no.

Everyone nodded, Danny sighed heavily, "Fine." He floated up to the wall and spread his ecto-ball across the wall to read: _You guys were at the right place at the right time, but the town wasn't so lucky. Better hurry and save the world, 'cause it's almost time. I do not know who is going to start it, but this is just a warning._

_-Ahtnamas_

No one spoke for a minute; finally Dash broke the silence, "Why are we lucky? What does she mean by the town wasn't so lucky?"

Danny thought for a minute, "Well, we're not frozen, and everyone is. So that means…"

Sam gasped, "The whole town is frozen!"

Everyone bolted to the nearest door and bust out of it. The sun was still shining brightly, but for some reason it couldn't melt the ice that was like everywhere. They looked around and all they saw was ice, ice, and ice.

"What did we miss?" Tucker asked in shock.

"A lot of things," Danny said. "Whatever we missed, someone was planning on making us missing it."

"Who started this?" Sam asked. "Who has this much power to freeze everything, literally."

"Someone that wants revenge I guess," Dash said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Dash asked. "I'm just saying."

"Nothing," Danny smiled. "Just nice to hear that someone just gave us a huge hint."

"I did?" Dash said. "I mean, I did."

"Come on we need to go look at different places that will help us," Tucker said.

"Right on," Danny agreed. "Let's slit up."

"Easy for you to say," Dash grumbled.

"Who's gonna attack us?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Dash said sarcastically. "The person that's planning on taking the whole world down!"

Danny backed away, "Okay chill out. You'll be fine, trust me."

Dash nodded and went off to a direction. Everyone did the same, 10 minutes went by and Danny didn't find anything. He thought the people frozen everywhere was awkward, he walked by stores and stuff like that. Until he came across something.

_This might help a little, but remember this might be a persoN here for revenge. They might be hiding And waiting to strike. Just watch your back, like right now. _Danny read the writing blood on the sidewalk and spun around to see the principal in her 'tiger' form. Danny yelped and fell back.

How did she get here? Danny wondered. Who was messing around with us?

Danny stood up and backed away, the ice figure slid closer. Danny took another back, the ice moved closer. Then Danny broke into a run, he heard the ice scraping on the sidewalk, coming closer and closer, faster and faster. What was going on, and then his ghost sense went off. The ice stopped coming after him, Danny slowed down and turned around. He saw the principal… gone.

A chill went up his spine and he went back to walking to find clues.

…

Sam was doing fine, well so far. She walked past the playground that she went by. Sam looked everywhere, but couldn't see anything, just when something red caught her eye. On the slide, she rushed over to it and found out it was writing, just like on the wall.

_You have a deAdline for the world to come to an enD; I thought it might be nice for you to know when it was coming. It's coming at the end of May, so you have… about a week or so._

Sam stumbled back and tripped over a stick. She got up and brushed off the dirt from her skirt. They only had about a week left, how were they going to save the world if they can touch anything? (Except the floor of course. Or ground)

She started to run to find Danny; she had to warn him, "Danny!"

…

Tucker played with his PDA to try to track something, but his PDA wouldn't work. Finally he gave up and went to look with his eyes.

He looked at a brick wall and to his surprise he found writing on the wall.

_He's coming to get you, watch eveRy Direction!_

Tucker shuddered and ran to find his friends. Who was he? And why was there capital letters in the middle of the word? Or something like that. He'd keep that in mind to ask his friends, and see what it meant.

…

Dash jogged around the streets to find anything strange, nothing so far, so he started to whistle. He stopped when he heard rustling in the bushes, how could there be movement? They would be frozen if they touched the bush.

Dash walked over to the bush without touching it and scanned to find anything, and he did, writing, on the ground.

_He'll kicK you guys, he'll win, you won't have the chance to beat him. You do not have time to prepare, I'm warning you. Beware._

Dash, right away, dashed off to fine Sam, Tucker, and Danny to tell them what he saw. They were running out of time, why was the 'K' capital in the word KICK? Was it some sort of clue? Dash shook away that thought and ran to find his friends, not knowing someone behind him smiling evilly.

…

**Tacos?**


	10. Him

**Thanks to all of the reviews!**

daniphantom149

Leo112

magic stell

Mary Penelope

2Belle26

GhostGalDennie

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever

Frostphantom

MakaylaLCullen

GhostDog401

ImNoHeroImTheVillian

EmberMclain13

MOONLIGHT-97

Phantomgirl96

**Thanks all!**

**One person has found out, but if you read this you will soon find out also. :)**

**Enjoy!**

…

**From last chapter**

Dash, right away, dashed off to fine Sam, Tucker, and Danny to tell them what he saw. They were running out of time, why was the 'K' capital in the word KICK? Was it some sort of clue? Dash shook away that thought and ran to find his friends, not knowing someone behind him smiling evilly.

* * *

10. 'HIM'

(Third person)

The four teens ran back to the school and almost ran into each other.

"I bet you guys saw something," Tucker panted heavily.

"Did you see blood writing?" Sam asked.

"It was so creepy!" Dash cried.

"Did an ice figure chase you down the sidewalk?" Danny asked.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

Danny was shocked and backed up, "Whoa, so I'm with the creepiness here?"

"So did you guys see anything strange?" Sam asked.

"Blood," Dash shivered.

"Writing," Tucker added.

"And capital letters," Danny included.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Why is it me that gets the 'what' word?" Danny groaned.

"Sorry man," Tucker said. "Yeah I saw caps in the middle of the sentence or something like that."

"Same here," Dash said.

"Ditto," Sam agreed.

Danny stared at them for a minute, "it's kind of funny on how we agree on something then you guys are like 'what?'…" Everyone glared at him. "…No? Okay let's get back to talking."

"We should go to the places where the writing was and maybe we'll get clues," Tucker suggested. "And maybe if we put the caps together it will add up to something."

Everyone agreed and they started to head to the writing Danny saw first.

…

When they got there they started reading it over and over trying to find the capitals.

_This might help a little, but remember this might be a persoN here for revenge. They might be hiding And waiting to strike. Just watch your back, like right now._

"Where are they?" Sam asked anger rising in her voice.

Tucker studied it more, "Wait I see one."

"Where?" Danny asked.

"In the word 'person' the letter 'N' is in caps," Tucker said. "And the next one is… wait is there more?"

"I think so," Danny said.

Tucker went back to mumbling, "Wait the 'A' for the word 'and' it's in the middle of the sentence and it's capitalized."

"Okay is someone writing the letters down?" Dash asked.

Tucker hurried and found a piece of paper and wrote down the first two letters they found, "Okay, now Sam, where was yours?"

…

Sam led them to the park, to the slide. They stood in shock that they had a deadline; Tucker read over it and found some more letters.

_You have a deAdline for the world to come to an enD; I thought it might be nice for you to know when it was coming. It's coming at the end of May, so you have… about a week or so._

"Well definitely the 'A' in 'deadline'," Tucker confirmed. "And the 'D' in the word 'end'."

"Wait what about the word 'may'?" Dash asked.

"Well if you knew your months correctly," Tucker said. "You would know that months are capitalized."

"Oh," Dash said, blushing.

Everyone rolled their eyes and Tucker wrote down the two letters he found then read over the message again. He told them they were good to go to his message he found, everyone followed him. And Dash started talking about football, Danny and his friends got very annoyed by then.

…

"Okay we're here," Tucker announced. "Now just let me find the letters."

Tucker got ready to read over it when Danny stopped him, "Wait you did the others, let me do it this time, that must have been hard for you anyways."

Tucker sighed, "Okay sure, but when you can't find them let me do it okay?"

"You got it," Danny said, giving two thumbs up.

Tucker looked at his watch and counted to five seconds, after those five seconds ended Danny groaned and faced Tucker, "Don't say it. Can you find them instead?"

Tucker smiled proudly, "You got it man."

"Can't you read?" Dash asked stupidly.

Danny frowned and ignored him.

_He's coming to get you, watch eveRy Direction!_

"It's just one sentence," Sam snickered.

"Shush," Danny said dryly.

"Well," Tucker started. "I got the letter 'R' in 'every' and the letter 'D' in direction."

"Now Dash's?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Tucker said. "Now Dash, lead the way buddy… that came out wrong, just plain wrong."

"You got a problem with that?" Dash asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Whoa, whoa, not the time to fight boys," Danny said. "Dash where did you see your clue?"

Dash gave Tucker a warning glare then told them to follow him.

…

The walk almost took an hour, Dash started to forget where he saw it but then as he went by that he saw earlier he started to remember. When they got to the bush that he told them he saw it Tucker went to reach for it. Danny stopped him, "Remember if you touch it you'll freeze up."

Tucker pulled his hand away, "Right, forgot." He knelt down and read over the message.

_He'll kicK you guys, he'll win, you won't have the chance to beat him. You do not have time to prepare, I'm warning you. Beware._

"There's only one capital in this sentence that I can see," Tucker said.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"The letter 'K' in the word 'kick'," Tucker said. "So I don't think there's any more."

"But there was two in everyone else's message," Dash started. "So why not me?"

"Because letters aren't even," Sam said.

"Okay," Dash grumbled. "You win."

"Tucker," Danny begun. "What do you think the word is?"

N, A, A, D, R, D, K

"It just looks so familiar," Sam whispered.

"I know," Danny agreed. "It even has half of my name in it."

Everyone, but Dash, exchanged worried looks.

"I don't like the look of this," Dash said. "What is it?"

"No, it can't be," Tucker said.

"How did he get out?" Danny asked.

"No idea," Sam whispered sadly.

"What is it?" Dash asked firmly.

Danny looked at the writing once again why was he here? How did he escape? The name echoed in his mind.

_Dark Dan._

…

**Haha! It's sunny! I'm so happy! Take that clouds!**

***Thunder booms***

**Nooooooooooooooo!**


	11. Melted

**Thanks guys, I don't have time to put you all on the list here, but I still want to thank you!**

***Says thank you to everyone who reviewed.***

**Enjoy!**

…

**From last chapter**

Danny looked at the writing once again why was he here? How did he escape? The name echoed in his mind.

_Dark Dan._

* * *

11. MELTED

(Third person)

This was bad, very bad. Was he planning on taking over the whole world? Was he here for revenge? Danny thought so, he read it over again but it just made him feel more uneasy. The writing slowly started slowly fading away, and everything else around it started to melt around us.

Sam gasped, "What's happening?"

Danny wondered the same, but didn't know why, "I don't know, maybe after we find the clue it goes away?"

"I highly doubt that," Sam said dryly.

"Sorry man but I have to agree with her," Tucker said.

"It's alright, I was just saying," Danny replied.

"So, what do we do?" Dash asked. "Sit here and talk till it all goes away?"

"Um," Sam said, "I don't know."

Everyone looked at Danny, who took that by surprise, "I'm not the leader here."

"Um," Tucker said. "Yes you are."

"Since when?"

"Let's just start with you being leader!"

"Whoa, chill out," Danny said.

"Okay, sorry, so what do we do?" Tucker asked.

"Find Dark Dan?" Sam asked.

"Dark who?" Dash asked, completely confused.

"Nothing!" The three teens said in unison.

"Oh," Dash said. "I see how it is; you just want to play around, eh?"

"No Dash," Danny said. "It's a really, really, really, really long story."

"Is it bad?"

"Yes!" Everyone said together again.

"We need to stop doing that," Sam groaned.

"Agreed," Tucker said.

"Let's just go back to the school and see if everyone is alright," Danny announced.

Everyone agreed and headed to the school.

…

When they got there, it was fine, but some things were damaged. The place looked deserted, papers were on the floor, lockers were bent, floors and ceilings were cracked, and even some of the school doors were beaten down. And it wasn't like this when they left.

"Whoa," Dash said. "Did someone start a party without me?"

Everyone glared at him and Dash shushed after that. They all walked through the halls the lights started to work again, but just barely. Water was pretty much everywhere, because of the ice.

Danny insisted they go different directions to find more clues faster, but he also felt worried for them and something would happen. He headed down his hall and looked for some clues.

Nothing so far.

Just papers, lockers, cracked floors same with ceilings, just everything was damaged. Like a stampede of horses came crashing into the school without anyone's permission.

Danny changed to his human form, just in case anyone just woke up and saw him and they wouldn't be like… well you know. He went to classroom to classroom, getting worried by the second; no one was in any classes. It was like they just froze then vanished. And Danny definitely hoped that wasn't the case, he came upon another classroom. Relief came to him as he saw a kid on the floor, maybe everyone did wake up and they made a run for it.

Danny ran to the boy who lied on the floor unconscious, he checked the boys heart beat and sighed as he felt one. He picked him up and right when he did the boys eyes snapped open.

He seemed confused for a minute then went to panic, "Red light, cold, dark, couldn't see, the world swallowed me."

Danny gave him a puzzled look, "It's alright kid you'll be fine."

"So cold…" The boy shivered.

Danny bit his lip, "Don't worry we'll be alright, where is everyone?"

The boy seemed to come back to his senses, "I don't know, all I saw was a shadow and everyone screamed. And I just blacked out."

"Did you see who it was?" Danny asked, thinking he knew already.

The boy nodded, "Yes, I think it was a ghost though. He laughed so evilly, I thought I would be scared for the rest of my life. But all I saw that he was wearing a black suit and had red eyes."

Danny's heart dropped, he just knew who it was, and he was scared to admit it. He looked at the boy who shivered slightly, he needed to get him out of here, "Come on, I'll protect you."

The boy gave him a warm smile and Danny pulled him up to his feet, "Thanks."

Danny smiled back, "Okay, don't let go of my hand no matter what."

The boy nodded in respond.

Danny started to head to the door when the ceiling gave out and blocked the door way, Danny jumped back and the boy hid behind him, scared. Danny was just about to go see how bad it was when a voice stopped him.

"You're too late," The voice said coldly. "You'll never beat me."

Danny growled, it was Dan, "What do you want?"

"It the voice," The boy whispered.

"The same one you heard before?" Danny asked, hopping the boy would say no. But there was no luck.

"Yes," The boy said. "The same one."

"Oh, the kids are fine," Dan sneered. "I'll kill them later."

"You'll have to go through me to get them," Danny said firmly.

"Such a child," Dan mocked.

"Do you know him?" the boy asked. "The voice?"

"Yes," Danny replied.

"Do you hear that?" Dan chuckled evilly. "The screams?"

Danny tried to avoid it but it scared him, it was about of kids screaming. Something was happening.

"Leave them alone," Danny demanded.

Dan scoffed, "Actually, I love to go and make them scream more, by killing them."

"No!" Danny shouted, but Dan was already gone.

"See?" The boy said. "He's mean."

Danny almost chuckled at that comment, but nothing happened. He was stuck, sure he could phase through, but the boy was with him. He didn't know what to do.

"What will happen?" The boy asked. "They just can't die what if my best friend was there?"

"Don't worry, we'll get them." Danny insisted.

"How, we can't get out," The boy said. "Please, what do we do?"

"We phase out," Danny said, he wished he closed his mouth at that part; he couldn't believe that he just did that. But lives are worth more than a secret, and Danny would do that to save them.

"What?" The boy asked.

"I said we phase out," Danny said.

"But only a ghost could do that, unless you have a suit that will allow you to phase through stuff," The kids said.

"I know," Danny said. "I know, just hold on to me and we'll get your friend alright?"

"What are you going to do?" The boy asked.

"Something stupid," Danny admitted. "Something I don't want to do."

"Then we shall wait, if it means that much to you, then we wait for help," The boy insisted.

"No," Danny chuckled softly. "Lives are more than a secret."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"All right, let's go." The boy grabbed for Danny's hand again, and waited.

Danny sighed; did he really want to do this? He looked at the boy, "DO you promise to keep it a secret until we are all safe?

The boy smiled warmly, "I promise."

Danny sighed in relief, and then he closed his eyes and transformed.

…

**Guys I have excuses! **

**1 I had writers block.**

**2 I had two big projects.**

**3 I was really, really, really, really (500 'really' later) Really, busy!**

**4 my sister kept pushing me off of the computer chair and took it, it didn't really matter 'cause I had writers block.**

**ENJOY THE CLIFFY! (I know i'm mean today) *EmberMclain13 and GhostDog401 growls at me* Hehe, um...**

**(please read and review!)**


	12. Trapped

**Listen, I am still having some school work here. So I am sorry that I took a long time. Thanks to the awesome reviewers!**

EmberMclain13

GhostGalDennie

daniphantom149

ZXCVBNMEM

Ry22

smylez13

Frostphantom

MOONLIGHT-97

GhostDog401

magic stell

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever

Phantomgirl96

Mary Penelope

**Thanks everyone! And thanks to you people who was sticking with me and didn't give up on me!**

**For that, you get a cookie.**

…

**From last chapter**

Danny sighed; did he really want to do this? He looked at the boy, "DO you promise to keep it a secret until we are all safe?

The boy smiled warmly, "I promise."

Danny sighed in relief, and then he closed his eyes and transformed.

* * *

12. LOCKED

(Third person)

Sam raced down the hall, she swore she heard someone scream and she had to get to that person. She stopped what if it was a trick?

No, she ran again. Her race pounding, was Danny okay? Was Tucker fine? And was… Dash doing well? She didn't want to have any doubts, and she hopped they would be fine. She screeched at a stop and turned to run down another hall.

She saw the gym doors locked, well damaged. She yelled, "Hello? Is anyone over there?"

There were no replies, so she decided to head to another place, just then a voice shouted from the room, "Is someone there? Help us please!"

Sam gasp in relief, "Yes, it me, Sam Manson!"

"Sam?" came another voice, "It Tucker, Dash and I are in here with a bunch of other people."

Sam's heart nearly stopped, when he didn't say Danny, "Wait is Danny in there?"

Tucker hesitated, "No, I don't see him anywhere! Wasn't he with you?"

"No we slit up remember?" Sam said.

"Right, um Dash nearly had a heart attack, not my fault!" Tucker said.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Did not!" Dash protested.

"Guys knock it off, we're trapped we need to find a way out, so no fighting." Lancer's voice butted into the conversation. "Sam, I'm sure Danny is fine, but we can't take any chances."

"You got it," Sam said. "I'll go look for him. I'll hurry too!"

More running, and she was sure Danny was gone, until she heard a voice, a boy's voice.

Sam came to another room that was covered by rocks, or the ceiling collapsed on it.

"It's alright kid you'll be fine." A voice said.

"So cold…" Another voice whispered in the same room.

I decided to try to call him, "Danny?"

No reply.

"Danny?"

A hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her by the mouth and pulled her away. The last thing she saw was a flash, Danny had transformed.

…

The boy stared in shock and in awe at the same time, "What happened?"

"Uh, nothing." Danny said. "Where did you see them last?"

The boy kept staring at the ghost, "Wow, you're Danny Phantom?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Where did you see the other people?"

The boy came back to his senses, "Um well they screamed and they ran out the door. I don't know what happened after that—I can't believe you're Danny Phantom."

Danny grabbed the boy's wrist and turned intangible and went through the wall, the boy kept saying stuff like: 'So this is what it's like to fly?' 'This is so cool!' and stuff like that.

Danny reached to another door that was damaged. He tried to phase through it but he couldn't, it was like a ghost shield was up. He turned back and started to move some of the ceiling parts.

"Why can you just blast them?" The boy asked.

"Because it a ghost shield, well it feels like it." Danny said.

"What happens if you try to go through it?"

"I bounce back," Danny said. "Now would you like to help or not?"

The boy jumped in delight, "Oh yeah!"

Danny smiled, at least someone would help. Then he heard a voice over on the other side, "HELP!"

Danny stopped, "Who's back there?"

"Danny!" Sam cried.

"Sam?"

"You have to get us out of here, the whole school is like back here," Sam explained.

"Wow, well at least you're all together right?" Danny said.

"I guess, Dash and Tucker are fighting," Sam groaned.

"What? Why?"

"No reason," Sam said.

"That stupid," Danny said, moving another part.

"Are you moving these rocks by yourself?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No, another kid is helping me," Danny said.

"There's another person with you?" Sam asked. "Did you find anymore?"

"No, just him."

"We'll help you," Sam said, there was a pause. "Everyone! If we want to get out of here, we need to move these ceiling parts!"

There was running to the pieces and once they tried to touch them they'd jump back 'cause it shocked them.

"Danny, we can't touch it, it will shock us." Sam said.

Danny sighed and continued to move some more stuff. Who did this? Was it Dan? Was there someone helping him? Was it the man in the black cloak? Who destroyed the school, literally? He looked at the boy, who was moving these parts and he was still smiling.

Danny stopped, "Come on let's see if we can find another place."

"All right," The boy said.

They started to walk down these eerie hallways, with just a little light. They came across a dead end, it was blocked by rocks. Wait rocks? Where did that come from?

The boy stayed near Danny, and was still in awe.

Then hands shot out of nowhere covering Danny's mouth and the boy's. They saw that they were getting dragged away, Danny tried to fight back but he was wrapped for some reason, he could see the boy was doing the same thing. He looked at Danny; his eyes were full of fear.

Danny was going to fight; he was going to do it for this boy. He helped him, and now he needed help from him.

Danny struggled as hard as he could, but the things that wrapped around him held on him so tight he couldn't move anymore.

Then the place changed, they ended falling and landed on the gym floor.

Danny got up, and looked around to find a way out. Everyone stared at him, he couldn't find a way.

They were trapped.

…

**Yes, I know this is an 'okay' cliffy, but you guys still love me right?**

** *Pauses***

**Um, that came out wrong, but you know what I mean right?**

***Crickets chirping***

**Wow, yup I feel loved.**

**Please read and review! **


	13. Escape, Sort Of

**Thanks to my faithful readers!**

GhostDog401

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever

GhostGalDennie

daniphantom149

dracosilv

smylez13

Phantomgirl96

Frostphantom

Mary Penelope

EmberMclain13

MOONLIGHT-97

ZXCVBNMEM

**Wow, thanks guys, sorry if it's confusing. **

**Um, so Danny and this kid escape because Danny turned to his ghost half to get out. Then they reached to the gym where everyone is being held in. So Danny and the kid try to move the ceiling parts to get everyone free, Danny can't phase into it 'cause it's like a ghost shield. And when people inside it try to move them they can't they'll get shocked. So Danny and the kid go to find another way, but then they get kidnapped and put in the gym and that's where we left off. (Yes, Danny's is in human form, for now)**

**Hopes that helps a little.**

…

**From last chapter**

Then the place changed, they ended falling and landed on the gym floor.

Danny got up, and looked around to find a way out. Everyone stared at him, he couldn't find a way.

They were trapped.

* * *

13. ESCAPE, SORT OF

(Third Person)

Danny looked around again hoping his eyes misjudged him and there was really an escape.

No.

His eyes were telling the truth, they really were trapped and there was no escape. The doors were blocked by the ceiling parts and the windows were locked. Sam came rushing towards Danny, "Danny are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I think so." Danny answered.

"We can't touch the 'rocks', they'll shock us," Sam said. "Maybe you can touch it?"

Danny shook his head, "I highly doubt that, but I could try."

Danny walked closer to the 'rocks' and put his hand forward to move on, once he touched it he yelped and flew backwards a few feet. Why were they able to move them outside but not in here?

Danny got up to his feet again, "I don't think so."

"I thought so too," Sam said sadly. "Do you think there is any way out?"

Danny scanned the room again, but more slowly this time. He was about to say 'no there is no way out' when something caught his eye. He ran towards it and found a chair to stand on it, and smiled a little.

"I found a way out," Danny announced.

Everyone turned to his direction and came closer to him, and looked confused for a minute.

"We'll need to find something that can unscrew this," Danny said. "This vent should be able to fit everyone. Once we get this off, I'll go though it first and see where it leads, then I'll let you know if it's safe or not."

"Why you?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Because, I found the way out, I get to go first to make sure it's safe or not." Danny said simply.

"What if it is safe?" The person asked.

"Then you can crawl into it and be free," Danny said sarcastically.

The person stayed quiet. Danny started to look for something that could unscrew these nails. Some people started to look also, after about 5 minutes with everyone's help someone found something, he ran over to Danny and gave him a paperclip.

Danny studied it for a minute, "Not bad, I'll see if it's strong enough." Danny went to the vent and placed the paperclip on the crack and turned it left as hard as he could. For a second nothing moved, Danny put more effort into it and soon they heard a soft squeak. Danny kept turning it and it got easier and easier, finally the first screw clattered onto the gym floor.

"Guys," Danny said. "We're busting out of here."

Everyone cheered. And Danny got back to work on the other screws, one by one they clattered onto the floor, then once they were all out, Danny put the paperclip in his pocket and grabbed onto the vent cage thing and pulled it out. There was a soft groan as it was out, and then a whistle.

Danny got to his tip toes and pulled him up; the vent was dead silent, except his crawling. The truth he was scared, what if Dan showed up out of nowhere and came to attack him and the others?

Then a voice shouted from the gym and into the vent, which mad Danny jump and bonked his head on the top of the vent.

"Danny? Is everything good yet?"

Danny couldn't quiet tell who's voice it was, because it was too echoic and couldn't hear it quiet right. But Danny decided to answer, "Don't let anyone come in, I haven't found a way out yet!"

"Alright!" The voice shouted back. Danny winced at the loud echo, but he kept going. Soon he saw light, was it the sun? Was it a reflection? Whatever it was Danny went towards it.

There was another vent cage thing in front of it again, Danny looked through the cracks and saw the 'light' he was like ten feet in the air but it was outside, it was freedom.

Danny turned around to shout it was good to come in, but then he saw that he missed something outside; there was the police out there, ready to shoot for something. Danny thought it would be best to tell everyone to come and we could get help.

"Danny?" Someone yelled.

The police cocked their heads towards Danny, but they didn't seem to notice they were there.

"_Sir I heard someone say something up there."_

"_Everyone stand low!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

Everyone bent down and locked their guns; Danny turned around and shouted to the gym, "Its fine! Start climbing one by one, no pushing!"

The police turned and put their guns up to where Danny sat. That got him worried, he turned to lie on his back and moved his feet for kicking position, and pushed his feet forward as hard as he could, it met with the cage and it went flying off, almost hitting a police man.

"_What was that?"_

"_Look there's a kid up there!"_

"_Call for back up!"_

Officers came and got a ladder and placed it right below Danny and high enough for him to get down. Danny heard the crawling get closer and closer, "In here guys!" Danny shouted.

Finally he saw a kid appeared from around the corner, "Hey Danny, found a way out?"

"Yup, the police is here too," Danny said and rolled to his belly to get out, his feet came out first and came to contact with the ladder, down below the police held onto his so it wouldn't fall or tip over.

"_There's more kids, get ready for any of them if they're injured!"_

"_Right away sir!"_

Danny finally got to the ground and some of the police came to grab him and check if he was okay, Danny insisted he was fine and the people went to help the other kids.

One by one came out kids from the vent, Danny looked to see if everyone got out, Sam simply told him how many there was just in case. Good so far, when it seemed like the last kid came out the police climb up to see if there was any more coming.

Danny saw Tucker and Sam come out and found them.

Danny counted again, but noticed that two were missing, and that was Lancer and Dash, "Wait! Two people are missing!"

"Stay back kid," A police demanded.

"But I have to go and find them!" Danny protested.

"We'll send some people to go look," The police officer insisted.

"No, _I _need to go find them," Danny said firmly. "You don't understand!"

"No can't do kid," he said, "This is dangerous stuff."

"I'm used to it," Danny said dryly.

"What did you say? I didn't quiet hear you." The police said.

"Nothing," Danny said, a smile spreading across his face. "Look! Something is behind you!"

The police fell for it and Danny took off running, the ladder was being taken down by two other officers, Danny narrowed his eyebrows and used a little help with his flying power and zipped up the ladder, when he reached to the top he jumped.

"Kid! You're going to die; you're not going to make it!" There was a pause, "Get help!"

The officer was right, so Danny used some more help with his flying power and he made it, he got in the vent, and started to go look for Lancer and Dash.

The last thing her heard was, "Why did the kid go up there, he's going to get hurt, only if Danny Phantom was here."

Danny smirked and headed into the tunnel.

…

**Candy? With an egg?**


	14. Lancer and Dash, Maybe the Police Too

**Thanks to all of the awesome reviewers!**

GhostGalDennie

dAyiDiE

EmberMclain13

GhostDog401

daniphantom149

Frostphantom

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever

MOONLIGHT-97

Mary Penelope

ZXCVBNMEM

ImNoHeroImTheVillian

Phantomgirl96

**Thanks, um, when I meant by eggs and candy I meant like Easter eggs. Some of u got that, just some were like 'what'?**

**I believe this story will have up to close to twenty chapters. :)**

…

**From last chapter**

The officer was right, so Danny used some more help with his flying power and he made it, he got in the vent, and started to go look for Lancer and Dash.

The last thing her heard was, "Why did the kid go up there, he's going to get hurt, only if Danny Phantom was here."

Danny smirked and headed into the tunnel.

* * *

14. LANCER AND DASH, MAYBE THE POLICE

(Third person)

"_There's a kid up there, send some more back up."_

"_How did he get up there?"_

"_He's a kid, he has more flexibility."_

"_Right sir."_

Danny wished they weren't trying to follow him, but they were he could heard the guns banging against the bottom and it was awfully loud. Danny crawled faster, they were too close, he couldn't even transform.

"_That kid is fast."_

"_Why does _he _want to go in?"_

"_Suits me, maybe they're his friends."_

"_Still, safety first."_

Danny had to chuckle a little, but the police was right, safety first. Danny finally found the way they came in first and gasped when he saw the flashlight shine around the corner. He hurried and jumped out and looked all over for Lancer and Dash.

He came to the middle of the gym and found out that the ceiling pieces were removed and they were not in sight. Danny went through the hole and found out it was harmless. Like last time it would shock you. Danny sighed in relief as he saw some light ahead and hoped that was them.

He ran towards 'it' and found face to face with a police officer, Danny groaned softly and waited for the police to tell him to head back. But nothing happened, it just stayed still, Danny began to move around him until his hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm.

Danny yelped in surprise and tried to move, but, man, this guy was strong. Danny looked up to the police and saw that his eyes were red, which meant one thing.

He was _overshadowed._

Danny growled, "Get out ghost!"

The police said nothing.

Danny was confused though; wouldn't his ghost sense go off? Did it work when ghost overshadowed. Well duh, yeah of course it would have. Fenton use your brain here!

He turned his head around and saw Lancer and Dash tied up in rope right behind him. How did he miss that?

"Lancer, Dash!" Danny cried.

"Fenton, why is he holding on to you?" Dash asked, struggling. "Can't you just escape?"

"I don't think it's just a police officer, I think a ghost is controlling him!" Danny answered.

Danny heard some running towards him and around the corner he saw the last thing he wanted to see: the police.

"Kid, are you alright?" one asked, "I see one found you."

"No! He's being overshadowed." Danny said.

"Overshadowed?" The second asked.

"Yes, when a ghost controls you."

"That makes no sense kid, come on officer let's take him away," The first said. "Um, that came out wrong; I meant let's take him back."

The police that held Danny did not move.

"No, get Lancer and Dash!" Danny yelped as the police moved his arm.

"Who?" Both of the police asked.

"This is confusing by calling polices," Danny sighed. "I'll call you Bob, for now. And you Biff. Is that alright? Now Dash and Lancer are behind you!"

"Wow, are you a psychic or something? That is both of our names." The first said.

"Great," Danny muttered. "No I am not, not get Lancer and Dash!"

The police spun around and saw the two people being wrapped in rope and hung in the air.

"Get the kid," Bob said.

"Right away," Biff replied. And they both headed to help them both.

Danny narrowed his eyebrows, and lifted his arm and pulled is straight down, that got the stiff police's attention and enough to let go. It growled and lunged at Danny, but Danny moved and missed by an inch. He got ready for a kicking position and his leg went flying up, Danny's leg met with the Police's chin and the police went flying back.

"All righty, done with the kid, now with the adult," Bob said and looked at Biff, "Dude, you're so slow."

The police on the ground snarled and got back up to his feet. Danny looked at him and said, "Oh you're on."

The police ran forward at an amazing speed, and hit Danny in the stomach, which sent Danny flying back. Bob and Biff couldn't see him and he couldn't see them, so Danny made one ecto-ball and threw it at the police, that took him by surprise and now the police went flying back and crashing into the wall.

Danny got up and ran to the police, he grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Who are you? Tell me now!"

The police eyes' fluttered open, Danny let go and groan in disappointment, the police eyes were blue now, not red. The ghost got away.

"Wha-What happened?" The police asked confused.

"Nothing," Danny sighed. "Come on you're probably injured, let's take you back up."

The police groaned in pain, "What happened to me? I don't remember fighting."

Danny shook his head, "Nothing right now, you'll be fine, let's get you to safety."

"Fenton!" Dash yelled. "These people are driving me nuts."

"Tell me about it," Danny chuckled.

"That was an awesome fight!" Dash exclaimed, "I tried to get the police to watch, but they were too busy getting us out."

"Fight? What fight?" The police asked.

Bob and Biff came running over with Lancer following. The two police stopped, "Sir, what are you doing here?" Bob asked.

"Honesty I don't remember." The police admitted.

"Come on, we need to get you to the ambulance," Biff said. "This way!"

Bob and Biff helped the police and took the lead, Danny, Lancer and Dash walked behind them.

Lancer looked at Danny, "Thank you Danny."

"You're welcome," Danny said. "And Dash can you be a little quieter about me?"

Dash blushed a little, "Sorry."

"Guys!" Bob shouted, "Our Captain needs help!"

That got them alert; Danny took the lead, "What happened?"

"He's just hurting badly, he can't even stand up, and he'll never get out!" Biff explained.

Danny looked at the injured man, he needed to get help. But his secret, then he went back into his mind: _lives are more than a secret._

His mind was right; lives were more than a secret. He looked at the man, "Hurry give him to me, I'll get him to safety."

"How?" Bob asked.

"My way," Danny said. "Now do you want him to be alive or not?"

"Yes, anyway, get him to safety. We'll crawl out." Biff said. "First you go."

Danny took a deep breath, he saw Dash and Lancer, and they were scared. Danny tried to let them know it was fine. Danny picked up the injured man and transformed, he closed his eyes and could heard gasps. When he knew it was over he took off.

And Biff passed out.

…

**Who likes candy? **


	15. The 'Epic' Move

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, there, well it was busy. Um thanks to the awesome reviewers!**

magic stell

2Belle26

Leo112

GhostDog401

Frostphantom

daniphantom149

Phantomgirl96

EmberMclain13

GhostGalDennie

trachie17

Mary Penelope

**I am sorry for the people who do not like the choice I made, even I, don't like it. So I have a plan and it's an awesome plan.**

***pauses***

**I like that word. Well, I've always have.**

***Smiles***

…

**From last chapter**

Danny took a deep breath, he saw Dash and Lancer, and they were scared. Danny tried to let them know it was fine. Danny picked up the injured man and transformed, he closed his eyes and could heard gasps. When he knew it was over he took off.

And Biff passed out.

* * *

15. THE "EPIC" MOVE

(Third Person)

To Danny's relief the injured man was knocked out, so he didn't see all of 'that' stuff happen. Sadly the others did.

Danny hid behind a wall and made sure no one was around and turned back to his human form. He looked at the man and hurried to take it to the police; he turned to the corner and saw the two police's, Lancer, and Dash. Then he ran up to the nearest officer that was by.

"Hey aren't you that kid that gone up there?" He asked Danny and pointed up at the vent.

Danny chuckled nervously, "You could say that."

The officer looked at the man and looked like he just noticed he was injured, "Oh my—I'll get back up."

Danny nodded and put the man on the ground, after he let go his arms felt light. Geez, that man was heavy. Danny turned his head to see the two police: Biff and Bob, freaking out and pointing their fingers at him.

At first he thought they were talking about someone, but then he realized that they were talking about the 'thing'. Panic came upon Danny and he turned to start for a run.

One of the officers that were listening saw Danny break for a run and shouted, "Hey kid come back here!"

_Well they didn't use the name, so maybe they haven't found out. _ Danny thought and came to a stop in the middle of soccer field at their school. Finally the police met up with him.

"Where are you going?" The officer asked, breathing heavily.

"Um, to find my friends?" Danny said.

"We need to ask you questions," The man said. "Just about what happened in there."

"About someone?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we need to find out what happened to the captain," He said. "We need to know why he is hurt."

Shame came to Danny; he didn't really mean to hurt the man. He was just trying to get the ghost out. Who was it anyways?

"Oh," Danny said. "I think I know how he got injured. But it was an accident I swear."

"Who hurt him?" The officer asked, making eye contact with Danny's.

Danny hesitated, "Me, but it was an accident—sort of."

"You're coming with me."

"Wait!" Danny cried. "I had too, a ghost was controlling him, and I had to get him out. So I took a fight."

"How do you know a ghost was controlling him?" The officer asked in a stern tone.

"Be-because his eyes were red, then when the ghost left they were back to blue." Danny said.

"Maybe it was just an illusion, kid."

Danny sighed, "It wasn't an illusion, I promise. I was only trying to help the man."

"By almost killing him, yup makes absolute sense," The officer said sarcastically.

"I wasn't even close to killing him," Danny protested.

The officer grunted, "How was he shot, I don't see a gun on you. Were you trying to cover up someone?"

"What?" Danny exclaimed. "No! And about the gun-wait a gun?"

"Who shot him?" The officer said. "Was it you for sure?"

"I didn't shoot him," Danny said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" A voice shouted. "Picking up something here?"

Danny looked up to see Bob standing there, Danny groaned. The officer looked at Bob, "What are you doing here?

"What am I doing here?" Bob asked. "Just making sure everything is going okay."

"Everything is going just dandy, kid I want you to come take a closer look at the man." The officer said and walked passed Bob, pushing Danny to walk ahead.

…

"_Move it, we have an injured man who need to get to the hospital as soon as possible!"_

"_Right away sir!"_

Bob and Biff caught up with Danny and the officer. Biff looked at Danny, "Man that was so cool."

"What?" The officer asked.

"Oh man if you were there, you would be—" Biff said but was soon cut off by Danny.

"Okay, you two look at me," Danny said. Bob and Biff looked at him; Danny put two fingers up and did the 'Jedi' move, saying, "You did not see anything in there."

"You expect us to fall for that?" Bob scoffed.

"I did not see anything in there," Biff repeated.

"Seriously?" Bob asked Biff.

"What, it felt real—what happened in there anyways?" Biff asked.

Bob eyed Danny closely, "How did you do that?"

"Top secret," Danny said, smiling a little.

"Okay, first you're a Psychic and now you're a Jedi?" Biff asked.

"What? No! I told you no, I just knew your names because you had tags on your uniform thing. And the Jedi thing, it's just sad 'cause I already know Biff's humor," Danny said.

"Yes," Bob agreed and looked at Biff, "That is just _sad._"

"What?" Biff asked, feeling uneasy with all the staring.

"Okay enough games," The officer said. "Kid we've got more questions."

"I thought I answered them all," Danny said.

"No, not enough," The officer corrected. "Now tell me who shot him."

"What? Now I'm supposed to pretend I'm a real Psychic and sense who killed him?" Danny asked, chuckling.

"Can I watch?" Biff asked.

"Biff?" The officer asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Okay."

The officer looked back at Danny, "I don't play games, kid. Now tell me who shot this man."

…

**Sorry guys if this sounds weird, I was watching a show then it was just all in my mind and it sort of got into some places in the chapter.**

**Happy Easter in…**

***Looks at calendar***

**Three days!**

**Please read and review!**


	16. Just the Beginning

**This chapter might be short, sorry I am really short on time.**

**Thanks people!**

MOONLIGHT-97

EmberMclain13

Phantomgirl96

ImNoHeroImTheVillain

daniphantom149

Frostphantom

ZXCVBNMEM

Mary Penelope

**Again thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

…

**From last chapter**

"Can I watch?" Biff asked.

"Biff?" The officer asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Okay."

The officer looked back at Danny, "I don't play games, kid. Now tell me who shot this man."

* * *

16. JUST THE BEGINNING

(Third person)

Danny stared at the man; clearly he wasn't a man to mess around with. He already tried to kill him twice and Danny learned the lesson the hard way. The man walked back and forth in the room.

The worst room you could be in, well to Danny. It was the room where they would ask you questions and it was almost like a cell!

"So you say you don't know?" The officer said.

"Correct." Danny said.

"Did you see someone acting strange?"

"No, not that I know of,"

"Tell me in detail what really happened."

Danny sighed; did he really want to go through this? No, not at all, it was painful. So Danny started talking at how he got into the school, (Leaving the help of flying part out) and how he found the officers and the two people. He told them about how the officers went to help them get untied and Danny had a fight, (literally behind they're backs.)

The officer rubbed his chin, as if he was thinking hard. Danny swore he could see the gears turning inside of this man. Finally he took a deep breath and said, "So… Danny right?"

Danny nodded.

"And you say this is all true?"

"Yes," Danny said.

The man eyebrows narrowed, "I need proof."

"That's what everyone needs!" Danny complained.

"They don't just believe them just like that," The officer snapped his fingers. "They need real evidence."

"I don't have proof, but I am telling the truth," Danny protested. "Look into my eyes and see that I am."

The man scoffed, "I don't fall into those tricks anymore."

"I bet there were people that did this, and they were telling the truth," Danny started, "I bet they ended up in jail and soon when you found out you had proof, they were innocent. You just need faith."

"Speeches don't work either," The office said.

"That wasn't a speech!"

"Listen kid, were going to keep you here, till you tell us that you killed the man." The officer snapped.

Danny looked at the man with disbelief, "You think I killed this man?"

"Yes," The officer said. "You said you took a fight."

"He was being controlled by a ghost!" Danny said, getting slightly angry.

"That's what everyone says,"

"Who?" Danny said. "Name one."

The officer hesitated, "Um… eh… okay listen here, I just have a feeling it was you okay? Haven't you followed your instincts before?"

"Oh yeah, many times," Danny said. "But that one is lying to you."

"These things never lie," The man growled.

Danny took that by shock, "Oh—okay, now you listen, yes you are right, but something isn't right."

"I see that,"

"No not me," Danny sighed. "Something is setting a trap, someone framed me."

"Now _that_ I hear all the time."

"I know, but I swear this one, someone did frame me," Danny said. "I don't know who—maybe one."

The officer looked interested now, "Who? Who do you think it was?"

"But, he doesn't have a gun," Danny said, as if he was thinking out loud. "He never carries a gun, but he does kill."

"How can people kill without a gun," The officer asked. "That's like the main weapon."

"Right, for a human," Danny said. "But a ghost, I don't think so."

"You're saying a ghost framed you?"

"Pretty much,"

"Who?"

"Dark Dan,"

"Who is that?"

"Man do I really have to go through this?" Danny asked.

"Is he bad?"

"Dude you have problems,"

"I am not a dude," The officer snapped.

"Just saying."

"Now who is this ghost?" The officer demanded. "I want to have some people hunt him down."

Danny chuckled a little, "Good luck with that, even I haven't beaten him yet—" Then he stopped, and shocked at what he just said.

"Say what?"

"No—nothing," Danny said nervously.

"You? You haven't beaten him yet? What are you talking about? You can't fight like that." The officer said.

"Um… exactly."

"Why are you taking this so seriously?" The man asked. "Why do is this so important now?"

"It's very important to me," Danny said without a hesitation.

"Why is that?"

Danny stopped speaking, this man was good. What was he supposed to say now? Say something like this: _Oh, because I am Danny Phantom the hero of Amity Park, no reason!_

Fat chance.

"Answer," The office said, more deeply.

"Uh…"

"There _is _something, what are you hiding?" The officer asked.

"No—nothing,"

"I know this tone," The man gave a sly smile. "And I won't let you go till you tell me."

"Then I'll wait," Danny said firmly.

"I've got all night,"

"Uh it's day time,"

"Don't answer that!"

"Just saying."

"More likely having fun instead."

"Or I can go with that." Danny smiled.

The officer leaned forward towards Danny, "I am not leaving and I am not falling asleep."

"I highly doubt that," Danny said.

"Watch me,"

"Sure," Danny said dryly.

…

"Man you weren't kidding, it almost 11 o'clock," Danny groaned.

"I told you so," The officer said. "Got answers?"

"Nope, have any food?"

"You don't get any till you answer,"

"Fine," Danny huffed. "I won't answer and starve to death, and then I can never answer you."

The officer growled, "TALK!"

"I am, in case you haven't noticed," Danny smiled.

"ANSWERS!"

"Besides that,"

There was a big crash from above; both of them looked up in surprise. Then there was screams and shooting. Danny looked at the officer with panic, "Hurry let me go, before anyone gets hurt."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do it!"

"Nope."

There was more screams and shouting, there was shooting and things being thrown at places and land hard on the floor, making I shake.

"Stay here kid,"

"Like that's gonna happen,"

"I'm serious."

The officer ran to the door and tried to yank it open, but it was stuck and he couldn't open it up. He tried again, but it was still not moving.

"We're trapped."

"Great, not again," Danny sighed.

"We need to get out fast," The officer said. "We don't have enough air in here."

"What kind of people won't keep air in here?" Danny asked in disbelief. "Man that is just stupid!"

"Don't look at me!"

"Who am I supposed to look at?"

"It was a figure of speech!"

More crashes, and less screams. Danny had a feeling they might have been dead, and it would be his fault. Mostly the officer, but still. He had to get out, and if he didn't he would die, along with the man. He hated his plan, but it was the only way.

"I hate transforming in front of people," Danny muttered under his breath.

"What are we going to do?" The officer asked.

"My way, and the stupidest way ever," Danny said.

"What's that?"

"Grab a hold of me," Danny demanded.

"Why?"

"Do you want to get out alive?"

"Yes,"

"Then hold on to me!" The man took that by shock and went to hold on Danny; Danny sighed and did his transformation.

When he was done, the man stood in shock, "Wha—what happened?"

"Long story," Danny said, shot up and phased through the ceiling, seeing a bunch of dead bodies lying on the ground.

…

**I have nothing to say, it's sad…**

**Wait I just did. *chuckles***


	17. The Coming of the End

**Thanks guys… Man I am so tired. The pool makes me sleepy.**

EmberMclain13

ZXCVBNMEM

GhostDog401

Leo112

Frostphantom

daniphantom149

ImNoHeroImTheVillain

Phantomgirl96

trachie17

MOONLIGHT-97

**Thanks again guys! Um, please enjoy!**

**A few more chapters and it's over. :(**

…

**From last chapter**

"Then hold on to me!" The man took that by shock and went to hold on Danny; Danny sighed and did his transformation.

When he was done, the man stood in shock, "Wha—what happened?"

"Long story," Danny said, shot up and phased through the ceiling, seeing a bunch of dead bodies lying on the ground.

* * *

17. THE COMING OF THE END

(Third Person)

"What happened here?" Danny asked, kneeling down by a body to see if the person was alive or not.

"I—I don't know," The officer said, still in shock of the transformation.

"I think he came back again," Danny said, standing up.

"Whoever did this," The officer said, "Must have gotten away."

"Oh yeah," Danny said.

"I still have questions for you, after all that," He moved his hands up and down to show Danny's body, "Had happened."

"I don't think right now is a good timing," Danny said.

"Okay, after everything is settled—" The officer stopped and stared at Danny for a minute.

"Officer, are you alright?" Danny asked a little scared out at what happened.

The officer didn't speak, and then he moved slowly forward and fell face-planted on the floor. Danny looked up to see what it was, then he saw a guy dressed in black holding a metal pipe, like he was about to swing.

Danny took a step back the man came closer, Danny took some more and tripped over someone. He looked down to see he and fallen over a woman that had bond long hair. Danny looked back up to see the man about 1 foot away, "Well, I think I know who killed these people, and it was not Dan."

The man crocked his head to the side a little, as if he was confused. Then he looked scared and took a step back.

Now Danny was confused and got back up to his feet, "Why did you kill these people?"

The man stopped, "Beca—because I was forced too."

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief, "Forced to kill these people?"

"I didn't like it, but he said he would kill me if I didn't do it," The man squeaked.

"Who," Danny asked, "Who told you?"

"I don't know, I never saw him," The man whispered. "But he did seem big and powerful, and I could tell he would kill me if I didn't do it."

"Where did you see him?"

"I didn't see him, but I heard his voice inside of me," The man said, feeling more scared by the second.

"Come one we need to get you out of here," Danny said.

"Will you hurt me?"

"No," Danny said. "We just need to get you to safety, and stop killing people, I'll keep you safe."

The man looked relaxed, "Thanks, my name is John."

"Nice to meet you John," Danny said. "You can call me Danny."

They heard a groan and both of them jumped in surprise; the office slowly got up to his feet and stared at both of the people a head of them. "What happened?"

"Uh… You got knocked out." Danny said.

"Oh, I don't really remember anything," The officer paused. "Wait I was taking a kid for questions, darn he got away!"

Danny seemed confused, but then felt better; the man forgot he _was_ the kid. "We should get out."

"I'll be sure the kid pays," The officer growled.

"Er… Um, just be nice to him though," Danny said.

"He got away! What part don't you understand?" The officer yelled.

"Everything," Danny joked.

"No times to play games,"

Danny whistled, "Man he needs help."

"So are we going to get out?" John asked.

"Uh, right, let's go find a door," Danny said.

Both of them looked at Danny as if he was whacko, the John spoke up, "Can't you just get us out here, I mean you're a ghost."

Danny felt stupid, "Right, first can we see if there is any body that is still alive?"

"There isn't," John said sadly.

"Oh," Danny said. "Okay then let's get out."

Danny grabbed both of their wrists and turned intangible and flew up through the building. When they reached to the air, Danny looked down to find a good spot to set them on. Finally he found a good spot by the park and set them down, he looked up at both of them.

John's hair was all over the place, the officer was shaking, clearly that told Danny he was scared of heights. John looked like he had a fun time, his mask was off and it showed blue eyes and blond hair. (That was messed up)

"Wow, that was so cool," John said dreamily.

"That was terrifying." The officer said.

"Okay are you guys okay on your own now?" Danny asked. "I need to check on someone."

"Yeah," Both of them said at the same.

Danny gave them a thumb up and started to take off in the sky. He looked and searched for Sam and Tucker.

_I will someday be free…_

Danny stopped and looked around to see who said that, no one seemed to be in sight. So he continued to fly.

_I have helpers…_

Danny ignored it and landed to change to his human form.

_They have to act like me…_

He ran out of the alley he was in and came up to the school.

_They have to sound like me…_

Danny saw the police was still there, and literally the whole school.

_They have to be fast…_

Danny found Sam and Tucker and asked them if they were alright, Tucker and Sam said they were and asked if he was fine.

_They have to scare people…_

Danny told them the whole story about the officer and how he found out his secret. His friends got mad, but Danny told them he got knocked out and forgot that part.

_Most of all they have to kill…_

Danny stopped, kill? Who?

_They will soon free me…_

Free who? Danny fell to the ground gripping his head. It throbbed painfully. Sam knelt down, and the sound seemed to have left him. He could see Tucker and Sam screaming, but he couldn't hear.

_I will have the world come crumbling into pieces…._

Some people came over to help him, even Dash. Danny pushed them away and continued to listen, hoping it would end soon.

_They will all die…_

Danny gripped his head even harder; Dash finally got a hold of him and pulled him up to get some help, still Danny couldn't hear anything.

_Even you…_

Dash carried Danny over to the ambulance and started to freak out and talk, he could tell Dash was worried.

_Daniel…_

The sound came rushing back to Danny's ears, he heard yelling, talking, the speakers, he could hear crying also. And it all hurt him.

_And you can't stop me…_

Danny was laying on a bed and shot up, panting heavily. Dash, Sam, Tucker, and even Lancer was surrounding him. Who was it?

_And it starts today…_

Danny jumped out of bed, running out, some polices held him back. Telling him he was hurt. That didn't stop him, whoever this was, he knew in his heart who it was.

_They have freed me now…_

Dark clouds rumbled across the town, making it rain, hard. Danny looked up squinting from the rain when it hit his face.

_Your time is up…_

Lightning flashed in every direction, making it rain even harder.

_May is the last month for you…_

People came closer to Danny, feeling like he could protect them somehow. But they were confused, what happened?

_I am back._

…

***Hands Easter eggs to the readers***

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**Oh and guys, i have another story up, its called 40 Ways to Make School Awesome. Check it out if you like. :)**


	18. He's Back

**Sorry I have not updated, and I won't for a few days. You see, Ghostdog and I are switching spots now, she came back home from a vacation and now I'm going somewhere.**

**Thanks to the wonderful reviews!**

Desiree Phantom

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever

GhostGalDennie

ZXCVBNMEM

MOONLIGHT-97

Leo112

daniphantom149

EmberMclain13

Frostphantom

ImNoHeroImTheVillain

Mary Penelope

GhostDog401

**So, sorry again that I am not going to update for a few more days. :(**

…

**From last chapter**

Dark clouds rumbled across the town, making it rain, hard. Danny looked up squinting from the rain when it hit his face.

_Your time is up…_

Lightning flashed in every direction, making it rain even harder.

_May is the last month for you…_

People came closer to Danny, feeling like he could protect them somehow. But they were confused, what happened?

_I am back._

* * *

18. HE'S BACK

(Third person)

"Guys hurry up; something is going wrong at the school!" Jazz called from the kitchen.

"We're coming Jazz," Maddie cried. "Danny might be hurt!"

"Maybe," Jazz muttered under her breath.

Maddie ran to a closet and grabbed some guns, and tried to look for the thermos, but couldn't find it for some strange reason. So she finally gave up looking and called Jack to hurry down.

"I'm coming Mads'!" Jack called down from the stairs.

"Hurry, Danny might be in trouble!" Maddie yelled.

Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, making the rain fall harder. Jack tumbled down the stairs and jumped to his feet, "Alright out to the RV!"

"Here Jazz," Maddie said handing her a bat, "It's just a regular one for now, you never know when it could come in handy."

"Um, okay, I'll keep it." Jazz said dryly.

The rest of the Fenton family dashed out to the front door and found the RV in the middle of the road; Maddie asked Jack why it was out there, and Jack just made up some stupid excuse that Maddie didn't buy. After about two minute for looking for the keys somewhere in Jack's jumpsuit they hopped into the RV.

Once they got in, they were soaked, head to toe. Jack stepped on the gas and drove way above speed limit, like always. Jazz held onto the seat for her dear life and looked outside to see any sign for her little brother.

Rain was pouring hard, the windshield had to wipe like every second. Water on the road got up to about one or two inches of rain. But were draining out to the sides, but would refill back up. She couldn't really see from outside, it was all blurry from the rain fall.

Finally Jack came to a halt and they all jumped out. Running, they saw kids trying to find cover, besides trees. They reached to one of the teachers, which would have been Lancer of course.

"Is Danny alright?" Maddie asked right when she got up to Lancer.

"I have no idea," Lancer said, putting his arm up to cover his eyes from the water. "But I know he is out here somewhere."

"Thank you Mr. Lancer," Maddie said and dashed off to find her son, Jack followed, along with Jazz.

…

"Danny what do we do?" Sam screamed.

"I don't know, I don't know what is happening either!" Danny said over the loud thundering.

"We need to get these people to safety," Tucker said, covering his eyes, also so it wouldn't look blurry for him with the glasses on. "Or these people are '_BA-BOOM'!"_

"I see that, but that's no help," Sam said. "Er, no offence."

"None taken," Tucker said. "Have another way?"

They looked at Danny, he looked at them, his wet hair covering some part of his eyes, but they could see he was scared as they were. "I don't know."

"I don't blame you," Sam said sadly. "If I were you I would be feeling the same."

"It—It's just I don't know what's going on, I'm so confused," Danny said.

"I bet everyone here is," Tucker said.

"What do we do then?" Sam asked again.

_No one can stop me, not even you…_

"First I need this crazy voice out of my head," Danny growled. "Secondly I will think of something."

"What crazy voice?" Tucker asked.

"I keep hearing a voice inside of my head," Danny explained, "And an evil one too."

"Do you know who it is?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course," Danny said, "It's Dan."

"I wish you haven't said that," Sam said.

"Same here," Danny agreed. "Okay have everyone try to get to a building or something like that."

"Okay," Tucker said. "Will do."

"Sam, same thing, I need to go find Dan," Danny told her.

Sam hesitated, "Okay, Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Please be safe." She said and ran off to help the other people that were freezing in the rain.

"I'll go help her," Tucker said.

"Okay," Danny said softly, "Be safe too Tuck, tell Sam the same thing."

"Alright dude," and with that Tucker ran off after Sam, calling her over the hard rain.

_You do not need to go looking for me, I'm already here._

Danny spun around to see nothing in front of him, and then a hard hand gripped onto Danny's shoulder. He turned around to see his dad and the rest of his family standing there. "Did we miss anything son?" Jack asked.

Danny had to smile at this moment, "Nope, not a thing. Well for now."

"I've heard _something_ did happen," Jazz said. "What was that?"

"It's a _long_ story," Danny chuckled a little.

"Alright then, tell me the _long _story after this weird battle," Jazz said.

There was a big crash behind them, Danny turned around. Smoke rose but was quickly washed away from the heavy rain. Danny gasped at the shadow he saw, it was truly a long time.

"Who is that?" Maddie asked.

"Someone you do not want to meet," Her two children said at the same time.

Thunder boomed even louder, lighting stucked, two red eyes appeared in the darkness in front of them, a cold laughter boomed across the school property.

The red eyes came out from the shadows, standing there was Danny's worst enemy, Dan.

"Hello Daniel," Dan sneered, "Missed me?"

…

**Ahh! Only a few more minutes then my computer shuts down on me!**

***Screams then a taco comes flying into my mouth, out of nowhere***


	19. The Beginning of the Fight

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating, I was on a trip and… got home like three days ago, and then I had homework to catch up with! Don't shoot me!**

**But thanks to the awesome reviews!**

Desiree Phantom

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever

trachie17

Leo112

EmberMclain13

ZXCVBNMEM

Phantomgirl96

ImNoHeroImTheVillain

GhostDog401

Frostphantom

MOONLIGHT-97

Mary Penelope

**I also **_**HAD**_** a **_**FUN**_** trip. Thanks guys! (By the way Ghosty! You're Dan!)**

…

**From last chapter**

Thunder boomed even louder, lighting stucked, two red eyes appeared in the darkness in front of them, a cold laughter boomed across the school property.

The red eyes came out from the shadows, standing there was Danny's worst enemy, Dan.

"Hello Daniel," Dan sneered, "Missed me?"

* * *

19. THE BEGINNING OF THE FIGHT

(Third Person)

"You," Danny growled.

"Yes, me Daniel," Dan said sarcastically.

"How are you even out?" Danny asked angrily.

"That… is none of your business," Dan snarled. "But I'm here to rule this world…by killing you guys off."

Dan was going to take over this world? Like that would happen, but how did these people know it was going to _end?_ They wouldn't know, unless they knew Dan and they actually heard that he was going to end it. Unless… no, it couldn't be true…

"You won't be able to do that," Danny growled, "To get to your prize, you're gonna have to go through me."

Dan roared in laughter, "Such a fool that will be easy!"

Jack stood up to him, "You don't treat my son like that!"

Dan chuckled evilly, "You guys were so blind, until a few weeks ago."

"What do you mean?" Jack said, but a little squeak came out.

"What do _I _mean?" Dan scoffed. "You guys never knew that _I_ was half ghost, I _was_ your son."

Jack and Maddie were shocked, "No, I can't imagine Danny like _that_." Jack muttered.

"But too bad," Dan mocked, "It's too late now."

He lifted into the sky and the clouds swirled in the background, like a tornado, but it never touched the ground. Lightning flashed as he laughed so cold, everyone backed away, frightened. Danny knew he had to do something, just then Dan growled in pain and his red eyes flashed in anger. "_You!" _He screamed.

"You got that right," A familiar voice shouted, "That's for messing with my friend."

Danny turned to the direction of the voice and saw Valerie with a gun and she was in her red hunting suit. He smiled, a friend stood up to the worst enemy he could think of, that—was brave. "Good start Valerie!" Danny yelled, "C'mon this is just the beginning!"

Valerie nodded and head off to another direction and started to shoot at Dan. He roared in anger, "You _will _pay for that!" He shot a ghost ray at the Red Huntress.

Valerie dodged the ray and hid behind a car, she waited for the right moment and shot some more, continued to do that.

Danny turned to his shocked parents, "Come on we need all the help we can get!"

"R-right," Jack stammered, "What was that all about?"

Danny groaned, "Is now really the right time?"

"Er, no, not really," Jack said.

"Let's go, we need to get… better weapons," Danny said softly, "It can't happen like last time…"

"What happened last time?" Maddie asked.

Danny looked into her eyes, "Nothing—for now, I'll explain later, if we live."

"Alright, son, let's go get some help," Jack said, patting Danny's back.

…

Sam immediately turned around to see the explosion, she saw Dan, the person—ghost, that almost killed her and Tucker. She growled when the memory popped up, and he wasn't going to get away with it this time.

"Tucker!" She shouted and got his attention, "Let go help Danny!"

Tucker hesitated, "But he said-!"

"Doesn't matter right now, does it? More help, the better okay?"

Tucker said something to the frighten crowd then the seemed to relax. He turned to face Sam and said, "Let's get our revenge back, shall we?"

Sam smiled, "You bet."

And with that, they both charged into battle. Hoping there might be a tomorrow.

…

Dan stopped attacking Valerie and started his new aim on his younger self, Danny dodged them all, and that just made Dan angrier.

"You will _not _get away this time," Dan roared. "You will _never _get me again!"

Danny found anger rising back in him, "I did it once, I can and _will _get you again!"

Dan growled and narrowed his eyebrows, "Not today." Lightning stuck, and the rain poured even harder. Wind started to form and in a flash it was strong, everyone covered their eyes from the hard wind and rain. Everyone, in the crowd, thought this was _truly _the end, they were frightened, and didn't know what to do. No one dared to move either, worried they would get blasted.

"No one wins today," Dan sneered. "But me."

"Hey bonehead!" A voice shouted in the heavy rain. "Leave him alone!"

Dan turned around, getting angrier by the second. "Who _dares—"_

"Me, I dare you to stop hurting my friends and get the heck out of here!" The voice yelled.

To Danny's shock, it was Dash.

Dan lowered to the ground and marched over to Dash, Danny wore he could see a smoke of trial behind him, but then cooled off by the rain. Dan reached to grab Dash's collar and probably throw him as far as he could.

And Danny wasn't going to let that happen, "Dad, hand me a gun."

Jack was more confused, but listened to his son. He handed him a gun he could find on him and Danny accepted it. He looked at Dan and tried to get a perfect aim and the next thing you hear a '_BAM' _and fell to the ground from the strong force.

Water splashed as he hit the ground, there was a scream, a cry in pain, and right after that a cold laughter hit.

Danny got up; the rain was so hard he couldn't see ten feet ahead. Only a shadow and… no body behind the shadow.

Did he just hit Dash?

The world spun and he blacked out.

…

**At least this was something right?**


	20. The End of the World

**I am updating once again, whose happy?**

***Crickets chirping***

**Wow…**

**Thanks reviewers!**

GhostGalDennie, Phantomgirl96, BeingGirl, ZXCVBNMEM, Frostphantom, EmberMclain13, daniphantom149, MOONLIGHT-97, geek179, GhostDog401

**Thanks again, and just to let you know, I **_**am **_**listening to music, so if there is anything weird. Blame it on my MP3 player okay?**

**Enjoy!**

…

**From last chapter**

Danny got up; the rain was so hard he couldn't see ten feet ahead. Only a shadow and… no body behind the shadow.

Did he just hit Dash?

The world spun and he blacked out.

* * *

20. THE END… OF THE WORLD

(Third person)

Dash got up groaning, rain splattered on his face. He squinted to see better, he couldn't see anything, but just rain and water—everywhere. Then he saw a shadow just above him, but it didn't seem to be looking at him. What happened? He heard a gunshot, and the person—ghost, dropped him hard on the ground. He remembered that he screamed, and the ghost laughed.

Then he remembered Danny, "Oh no." He muttered and got to his feet. His hair was soaked, and it looked like he was swimming but he could breath. As he walked forward he saw two figures. Dash ran to them and the water splashed under his feet.

When he got close enough he could tell it was the Fenton's and Danny was on the ground, dead—or just knocked out. He knelt down by the parents, "Is he okay?"

"We don't know," Maddie sighed sadly. "We can't tell if he is alive, since the rain has a rhythm—like a heart, so it's hard."

"Oh," Dash said, "Let me try something."

"Okay, if it will wake him up." Maddie said.

"Sure, it always wakes him up," Dash smiled a little. Dash curled a fist and threw it towards Danny stomach, the next thing you saw was Danny up to his feet.

He saw Dash, "You said you would stop doing that."

"I never said that," Dash gave him a sly smile.

Danny rolled his eyes, and then he looked around, "Where is everyone?"

The three looked around and couldn't see anything, but themselves and the rest of the people ahead of them a few feet. All there was rain, rain, rain, and more rain. Danny was sure if the rain didn't stop there would be a major flood.

"We need to go find them," Danny insisted.

The rest of the _group_ agreed and got up, the all held hands so they wouldn't get lost. Danny led the way; he went in a zig-zag form and still wasn't having any luck. Was Sam and Tucker okay? When did Jazz leave? Finally he saw a figure, he sighed in relief and yelled, "Are you okay?"

After a momentary hesitation the figure spoke, "I'm just _dandy_ Daniel."

A chill crawled up Danny's spine, but then had the voice to speak back, "Where is everyone else?"

"This rain," Dan said slyly. "Is like a maze, you have to find them." He paused. "Before I do."

The shadow of Dan vanished and Danny ran towards it. He stood in his place looking around, he growled and Dash, by him, got worried, like he didn't like that sound. Danny took a direction and walked forward, pulling everyone behind him along.

…

Sam and Tucker stood close together, they got everyone to safety. Well under some sort of building, the looked ahead in the foggy rain, hoping their friend was okay. They were dry under the building, but their clothes and everything from head to toe was still soaked.

Jazz walked up to them, "I shouldn't have left earlier."

"It's okay Jazz," Sam said softly. "I just hope Danny is okay.

Jazz stared out the in the rain, "Me too, Sam, me too."

After a minute of staring out the rain, worrying, they saw something green glowing. Sam perked up, what was it?

Then a figure matched with it, as it got closer they saw it was a pair of eyes. Then the green eyes vanished, and the figure started running, pulling people behind him/her. It got closer and Sam knew that it was Danny.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

"Sam, are you alright?" Danny asked, smiling happily. He walked up to her, letting go of Dash's hand and went to hug Sam.

Sam hugged back, she felt so happy, and that moment was the best ever. Too bad it wasn't a kiss though…

"Are you guys okay?" Danny asked and pulled away, Sam felt disappointed a little, why couldn't it last longer? Danny asked again. "How is everyone?"

"They're fine," Tucker said. "They're behind us."

"Okay," Danny sighed.

After all of that, the rain cleared away, but the clouds were still out. Dan stood about 20 feet ahead of them. Dan saw them, "So I guess you found them huh?"

Danny clenched his fist, "Leave us alone."

"Why would I want to do that?" Dan sneered. "I'm about to take over the world." He floated up a few feet in the air.

Danny's eyes flashed to glowing green and he gritted his teeth, "That's not going to happen."

"Prove it," Dan mocked.

Danny started walking up to him, when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around, it was Sam. His eyes turned back to crystal blue, he looked into her eyes. They were full of sadness, worriedness, she was scared. Danny didn't blame her, he was scared too.

"I need to end this Sam," Danny said softly.

"What if it really happens like last time?" She asked her voice cracking.

"It won't," Danny said. "I'd promised."

Sam hesitated and finally let him go, "Be careful, please."

Danny let go of her hand slowly, did he _really _want to do this? He turned around and started walking towards Dan, slowly. Will he survive? Will he die? If he dies, will everyone be okay? Will Dan go away?

_No, you idiot, _some part of his mind said. _He doesn't have a brain, he just wants to rule. But you… have a heart; you have people that believe in you._

Danny felt a little better and picked up his pace, Dan couldn't rule, he wouldn't win. He had all the power, Danny Phantom did; he has people that believe in him. He has people that care for him. And as for Dan, he had no one right now.

Dan rose higher into the sky, "I have this—" He pulled out a blue ball, "—and this thing, can kill every living thing—even you Daniel."

Danny approached him, standing about ten feet below him. He looked up and saw the dark clouds that brought him sadness. Then he looked up at Dan—he held the blue ball in front of him, his face was blue from the reflection of the ball, the glow made it even creepier.

Danny took a deep breath, "Come back down, I rather fight instead of you dropping that."

Dan's roar of laughter echoed the whole town, "You think I'm a fool?"

Danny narrowed his eyebrows, "Yes, I do."

Dan snarled, "I'm going to make this an entertaining show-" He brought the ball to a throwing potion, Danny gasped. "-but the _worst_ for you."

"Don't even think about it," Danny said.

"Worth saving people?" Dan sneered. "Or this little _thing _more important?"

"The people of course," Danny said.

"Then prove it," Dan said and threw the ball as far as he could; the blue blob flew over tons of buildings and kept on going.

Inside, panic rose into Danny. Everything around Danny seemed to be in slow motion, he took a quick look at the people behind him, they were all scared and some people started crying, not wanting to die. Then he saw Sam in Tucker's arms, sobbing. He didn't want this to happen for her, or anyone else, his parents looked at him.

_Dan is an idiot, you have love, and you have the power…_

Danny was going to save them.

…

**Good?**

**I have tacos!**


	21. The True Hero

**Short note at bottom, it will explain everything!**

**I didn't get any reviews while I did this chapter.**

**But please do enjoy!**

…

**From last chapter**

Inside, panic rose into Danny. Everything around Danny seemed to be in slow motion, he took a quick look at the people behind him, they were all scared and some people started crying, not wanting to die. Then he saw Sam in Tucker's arms, sobbing. He didn't want this to happen for her, or anyone else, his parents looked at him.

_Dan is an idiot, you have love, and you have the power…_

Danny was going to save them.

* * *

21. THE TRUE HERO

(Third person)

The slowness went even slower, like time was really stopping. Danny looked at the people, the scared people, he felt so bad. He started to run, he picked up his pace, time still looked slow around him but to him it was normal. Behind him Dan laughed evilly. Danny's hair whipped back, he started breathing heavily, the water splashed, and his tennis shoes were soaked. By the wind, his hair was dry in a flash, and then the moment came…

…to save these people.

He jumped as high as he could and a flash appeared the next thing everyone saw was Danny Phantom flying as fast as he could. He drew closer and closer to the ball, reaching out for it. 200 feet… 250 feet… 100… 150… 10…

And he got a grip of it…

…and a huge explosion happened right where their hero was standing in air.

…

Sam looked at Danny who started running like his life depended on it, what was he doing? Was he running away? No, that's not Danny, what will he do?

She saw Danny come closer, and people from behind us got out and started to watch. Then he jumped, she knew what was going to happen. She wanted to cry out, "No!" But it was too late, the flash happened and everyone saw.

Sam gripped Tucker's hand tighter, making him yelp. Danny's parents looked worried and shock. She couldn't blame them, she felt the same. Everyone gasped and started shouting stuff and pointing at him.

Sam made eye contact with Tucker and he looked worse than ever. He was double the emotions I had; he looked like he was just going to shatter. Sam hugged him and whispered, "Everything will be fine, I'm sure."

Tucker put his hands around her and whispered back, "I hope."

They both ran out to see better, they saw Danny zipping like a jet. He was getting closer to the ball. She remembered the Dan said the ball would kill every living thing… once it touches something.

She gasped in horror, "Danny NO!"

A huge explosion happened, blue smoke went everywhere, and then vanished. Dan roared in rage, shouting stuff like 'that wasn't supposed to happen!' 'What happened there?' 'Noooooooo!'

Tears filled Sam and Tucker's eyes, Maddie sobbed in her husband's arms, while Jack tried to comfort her. Jazz was feeling the same, people gasped and started muttering. Dash came into view and just noticed what happened, "It didn't really happen did it?" He asked.

No one near him said anything.

And he just broke apart.

…

When Danny touched it everything happened so fast: Pain shot through his body, he was shot back so fast it felt like he was a comet, and he landed somewhere where there was a bunch of trees, he crashed into trees and when he landed there was a trial that was at least five feet deep.

He groaned and felt something in his hand; Danny turned his head slightly to the hand he felt that was holding something. It was the ball, but it wasn't blue, it was white, glowing white.

He gasped and nearly dropped it, dizziness took over and he tried to control his brain, trying to tell it to not fail him.

His head turned back and he looked at the sky, full of darkness, just like Dan. That reminded him, were the people okay? He leaned up and pain flared throughout his whole body and he went crashing back on his back, wincing at the pain. He need to get up, he needed to see what was happening…

…Though he could already see it in his mind.

They were probably scared, sad, mostly Sam. He parents would be worried, they probably though he died.

He tried getting up again, but more pain shot in his body. He groaned loudly and fell back. Danny looked at the sky again, and it started to rain again. (What was up with the weather?) Drops of rain splashed lightly on his face, he turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to blink every second. But he went face to face with the white ball.

Now this time he was curious, why was it white? This wasn't just a clear ball, it had white clouds—smoke in it, swirling. Why, just why was it white? It was blue, glowing blue when he went to get it.

Then another flash of memory came back to him, the whole town had saw it. By the time he got back and this was over—if he won, they would be talking about it and passing it around to people. Pretty soon it would probably be heard from the whole world.

He blinked and tried to get the memory out of his head. At last he tried to sit up again, the pain wasn't as bad. Danny realized that he was in his human form, he must have transformed when he went flying back. He gripped the white ball and tried to get to his feet.

Pain didn't come, he was just wobbly, when he was on his feet, and he felt dizzy. The ball nearly slipped out of his hand, but he got a better hold of it. He took a step but nearly fell to his face. When he looked down, he was really muddy. He knew that would probably slow him down so he took all his will power and used his ignitability and the mud fell to the ground with a '_SPLAT'. _

He started to walk and found out he was more balanced. After about ten minutes went by, walking in the soft rain. He felt better, normal even. But he was lost; he didn't know they had a forest of some kind nearby… unless he did go shooting back really far.

He decided to fly up to see where he was. So he did, when he was in the air, he saw a town far in the distance, probably Amity Park. He held up the ball and looked at it, very faint, he could see some words written in the smoke, but he couldn't make it out.

So he just put it in his pocket of his jumpsuit.

Then he went flying towards the town, hoping it _was _Amity Park. Hoping he wasn't out too long. Closer and closer he had a good feeling it was, but a bad feeling that Dan might be ready to attack. _Good news_, he thought to himself, _I did save the world didn't I? Okay I did get the ball, but people might still be in danger._

The rain became a little harder; he knew that he had to hurry before it went way _too _hard. Finally he was about a mile away from Amity Park, and he saw Dan, in the air, his hands glowing, ready to shoot people.

_That was a nice name Dash, _he thought randomly. "Hey Bonehead!" Danny shouted.

That brought his attention and he growled when he saw him, "You, _you're_ supposed to be dead!"

"Yet, I'm here," Danny said.

People below him cheered, and Danny felt even better.

…

Tears sprung out, Sam was happy. Danny was still alive and he was okay even better, _great!_ She jumped up and down like a little girl on Christmas morning. "Tucker he came back! He's back!"

Tucker had to join her too, "I know, I know!" He turned to the direction Danny was in. "Whoo! Go Danny!"

Danny smiled and turned invisible, Dan spun around looking for him. Then Danny went visible behind Dan. Danny looked at his friends, making a cylinder shape out of his hands. Tucker looked at him as if he was psycho, but Sam got the message loud and clear.

She ran up to Danny's parents, "The Thermos! Where is it?"

"Um, the RV I think, why?" Maddie said.

"Thank you!" Was all Sam could say and ran off, with Tucker behind her, running.

Foot by foot, the water splashed high, getting them even wet. When Sam saw the RV she yanked the door open, almost ripping it off. He climbed in the driver's seat and crawled to the back and started looking everywhere.

Tucker helped Sam also, after hearing a, "Ah-ha!" He knew Sam had found it so he got back out.

They raced back to the place where the fight was being held. The place was almost burned down by Dan's ghost rays; Sam got Danny's attention and showed him the Thermos. He gave quick thumbs up and went back to fighting. Sam went over to Tucker, "We need to distract Dan, so Danny can use the Thermos to suck him in."

"Okay," Tucker replied. "But don't you think he'll just break out again?"

"No, he had help last time," Sam reminded him.

"Right, okay I'll distract him," Tucker said firmly.

"No, you could get killed!" Sam whispered harshly.

"But it's our only chance," He insisted.

Sam hesitated, "O-okay, be careful, please?"

Tucker smiled, "You are way overprotective."

"Am not!"

He left, chuckling a little. Finally he found spot where he could distract him and it wouldn't harm anyone else, but him probably. He raised his hands in the air and started waving them all over the place. "Hey Bonehead!"

Tucker paused, "Wow nice name Dash." He muttered to himself.

Dan turned around; his faced was flushed in anger, "What do you want?" He snapped.

Tucker looked at Sam; he saw her throwing the Thermos to Danny. And he caught it. "Uh… er… I forgot?"

Dan snarled, "You're wasting my time, now I _will _kill you!" He raised his hand ready to strike.

But Danny interrupted him, "Not today," He uncapped the lid and a blue swirl, beam came out, sucking him in, "Well, not at all." And he closed the lid.

There was silence for about five minutes, and then the _crowd_ went wild, cheering.

The ball grew heavy in his pocket, but Danny tried to avoid it for now.

_Now_ Danny did save the world.

…

**Okay let me explain, I started typing this about 8 o'clock Saturday night. But then my dad got mad so I had to stop.**

**That's why there are no names up there, but I promise I will put it up for the last chapter.**

**Yes… the next chapter is the end of the series…**

**(P.S. It was having some problems not letting me on!)**


	22. The End?

**Hey, guys, sorry I had two full busy days, so please no killing me now.**

***Glares at person holding a sword***

**Now, my promise! I want to thank the reviewers!**

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever , Frostphantom , Janssye , MOONLIGHT-97 , daniphantom149 , GhostGalDennie , Phantomgirl96 , EmberMclain13 , GhostDog401 , Ishallnotrevealmyidentity.

**Thanks all, thank you for supporting me throughout the series!**

**Now the last chapter… the last book… but please do enjoy!**

…

**From last chapter**

There was silence for about five minutes, and then the _crowd_ went wild, cheering.

The ball grew heavy in his pocket, but Danny tried to avoid it for now.

_Now_ Danny did save the world.

* * *

22. THE END?

(Third person)

Danny couldn't help to smile that evening, not much happed that time when he saved to world. People congratulated him and were surprised that he was a neighbor in town. They thought he was just something like—which was sort of true: like Spiderman, Batman, and all those hero's that had another part of life.

He looked up in the sky, the sun just at the horizon. At time to time just staring at the sky he would catch people waving at him. And some girls—he did not want to go over that. But like he would do he would wave back and continue to look up at the horizon.

He went back to the time when he finally defeated Dan and the town—world was safe from dying.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that our neighbor just saved us all!" a girl squealed in the crowd.

"Wow, I can't believe he was right in front of us the whole time!" A man cried.

"How could we be so blind?" Another person shouted. "The names are _so _close!"

Danny landed back on the ground, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and he parents went over to hug him. When Jack hugged him, he lifted him up and squeezed him so hard. The crowd oohed and awed. Danny couldn't help to blush and managed to say, "Dad, I can't breathe."

Jack gave out a nervous laugh and placed him back on the ground. "Okay, um, sorry son."

Maddie came and gave him a hug and ruffled his hair. "Good job Danny, I'm so proud."

Sam and Tucker held on to him for the longest, talking to him, saying nice stuff, "Danny that was amazing, but I'm still going to have to punch you for scaring me." Sam winked.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Like that will happen."

"Danny just live with it," Sam joked.

Tucker came up, "Wow, I'm surprised you're alive, I mean I would have been miserable my whole life—well if we did live."

"Yes, if I were you, then I would be miserable also, Tuck."

Tucker sighed, "Well, I guess your life changes now?"

The ball grew heavier in his pocket, "I don't know." Danny admitted, and ignored it.

"Where did you land?" Tucker asked. "I mean—"

"Um, somewhere in the woods, I think."

"Woods? We don't have any nearby."

"That's what I thought, but I looks like it," Danny smiled.

"Okay, Danny, meet you at your house," Tucker said waving good-by and vanished into the crowd.

People came closer, chattering excitedly, then a loud voice roared, "Hey knock it off! Give him some space!" The person came into view, it was Dash. "He just saved you guys, let him rest." He picked Danny up and pushed his way through the crowd yelled. "You can talk to him when he's rested up!"

The crowd grumbled and started to leave one by one. Danny looked at Dash, "Thanks man."

Dash shrugged as if it was no biggie, "No problem, now I want you to go back to your house until you feel fully filled with energy."

"But—"

"Before I take you to the school and put you in the lockers again," Dash said smiling.

Danny put his hands on his hips and laughed, "Oh really? Alright, I'll head home right now."

"Thank you," Dash said and walked off saying good-by.

Danny shook his head and chuckled. Finally he took off into the sky to his house. The sun came out and the clouds were out of this _world_ and it was just blue. The warmness landed on his face and causing him to smile. He looked down below him, seeing that the trees and grass were greener, because of the rain.

He spotted his house, he landed on his roof and about to phase into his room, when he saw the horizon, he decided to look out the evening and watch the sunset.

Maybe with Sam…

He agreed to himself that it was a good idea and finally went through the roof and landed in his room. He turned back to his human half and walked down stairs.

"Well it looks like the slowpoke finally arrived," Sam chuckled.

"Slowpoke," Danny repeated dryly. "Seriously?"

"What? I beat you in gym all the time," Sam smiled.

"Ah-ha!" Tucker exclaimed. "I know what we can do tonight!"

"What did I miss?" Danny asked.

Jazz walked over to him, "That our parents blew up the stove already."

Danny had to laugh, "Already?"

"Yup," Jazz sighed. "I'll be upstairs."

Danny said okay, and she walked up, then she stopped at the middle of her step, "Oh and Danny, nice job today." And she continued on walking.

He said thanks and went back to Tucker, "So what were you saying?"

"We—"

"Tucker wanted to do something tonight, you know a celebration," Sam said, "And so he has an idea now."

Tucker cleared his throat, "A movie-thon."

"I'm in," Sam said happily.

"Ditto," Danny agreed.

"Guys, movies are bad for you," Maddie said poking her head from the stove, "I heard once that someone got overshadowed because they watched some movies."

"Mom,"

"I'm not kidding," She said.

"Mom,"

"Just be careful," she warned.

"Mom,"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Danny insisted.

"How can you be sure?"

Danny gave her an irritated look, "Really mom?"

He hesitated, confused, then she finally understood him, "Oh, right! Um, okay…" So that night they planned to watch movies all night…

"_Danny,"_

He snapped to his senses from staring out the window, "Yes?"

"You better get ready for your _activity_ tonight," Maddie reminded him. "And please have some dinner okay?"

"Okay, sorry, I got distracted…"

"Eat,"

"Okay, okay!"

…

Dinner went like a breeze, they talked, laughed, and all the good stuff. Maddie managed not to have the food come alive.

When Danny was excused, he walked up to his room and transformed to his Danny Phantom ego and flew to the roof. He waved when he saw his friends meet up with him and turned back to human.

"So, this then movie?" Tucker asked.

"Yup." Sam said.

The stared at the sunset slowly sinking into the earth below, the blue sky turned peach color. A warm breeze blew by; this was almost a perfect day, almost…

He still felt uneasy for some reason.

And he didn't know why.

The ball was heavy now, and Danny couldn't take it anymore, he took it out of his pocket. The white ball appeared in his hands, Sam and Tucker gasped, "Is that the blue ball?" Tucker asked.

"Was," Danny corrected, he finally looked into it, seeing words that cleared up so he could read: _A one choice._

That confused him, what did it mean? He put it back into his pocket and looked out into the view again.

"So what is going to happen now?" Tucker asked. "I mean you're new life?"

Danny smiled, "Tucker you got it all wrong."

He gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?

Danny smiled and answered, "This was _just _the beginning of my life."

…

**The End!**

**I know there is some stuff that is confusing! But you know… but yeah this is the last chapter and the last book!**

**I enjoyed doing this series!**

**I might be taking a break from writing, if you are wondering why I wont be on later. Maybe in about a week or so I'll start writing again!**

**Enjoy… *Counts* …your summer break in a few weeks!**


	23. Epilogue

**I'm sorry but I had to add like an epilogue, you know?**

**Thanks all!**

lmb111514 , to lazy to log in, 2Belle26, Desiree Phantom, not telling you my name, nuhnuhnuhniley4ever , Topaz Skye , WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR , daniphantom149 , GhostDog401 , Nym the Halfa , Mary Penelope , ImNoHeroImTheVillain , EmberMclain13 , MOONLIGHT-97 , geek179 , ZXCVBNMEM.

**Thanks all, really. Here is the epilogue!**

…

**EPILOGUE**

(Third Person)

_~A week later after the battle~_

Danny stirred in his bed, why was he empty? Why was he feeling… like he was missing something? What was the uncompleted part? Why was he feeling like he was sick to his stomach?

He sat up, looked at the clock and it read: 1:24 A.M.

But that's what he was sure it read, his eyes were still blurry. He blinked to get the blurry stuff out of his eyes and soon it was clear. Tonight was a full moon, so his room practically was full of the moon's light.

He gave a yawn and got out a bed. Still he felt the same weird feeling, and it was bugging him… a lot. For some reason his mind told him to go to his shelf, so he listened to it; anything to get his mind off of the feeling.

He moved some books that were in the way and his hand came across a round surface: The white ball.

He yanked his hand away and moved some more stuff out of the way to reach the ball. After all of that was done, he saw the white cloudy, glowing ball starting right back at him, the words, even, looked right at him—faced him.

_A One Choice…_

That kept bugging him for a really long time, the whole week he thought of it. But he never really knew how it worked.

School had been harder than ever, ever since people found out his secret, people kept talking and crowding over him. Even his friends had to hide him in a closet; it wasn't going as well as he wanted it to go.

A One Choice?

What does it mean? Why can't it be clear? Why can't it make sense? Why is it so hard to figure out? Was _this _thing making him uneasy? Was it giving him that uncompleted feeling?

It had too; this thing was pretty much the only thing that he was worried about. Whenever he thought about his life, the ball grew heavy every time; like it was trying to tell him something.

He had taken it out a few times to look at it, hoping to see what it was trying to tell him. But nothing came to mind, whenever he looked at it, his mind completely shut down on him. He couldn't seem to move or think when that type of thing happens, but this kind of shut down was like: Now is the time.

Danny grabbed the ball and stared at it, maybe this time he could find out. Maybe his mind can work.

A One Choice…

Was it like a sort of wish? Was it a choice he had to make in the future? What was it and what did it mean?

_Now is the time… Make the choice…_

It seemed to be real, was he hearing things? Danny looked around the room to see if anyone was in the room. But no one was. He looked at the ball once again and saw just the words.

About a few seconds gone by and a shimmer came on the ball. Danny let out a small gasp and looked closely. Then a vision type of thing came up—or a slide show thingy.

The first one showed him crowded with a bunch of people, cameras flashing, microphones, news reporters, and the news. They were all in that one scene, but what bothered him was: He was in the middle, talking to each one of them. Like he was used to it, like this _was_ his life now.

Then the scene changed.

It showed him at school, kids minding their own business, like the battle never had happen. Like he had never revealed his secret at all, it was like nothing had happened. And the last thing Danny caught was: The vision Danny was smiling, like this was the best day ever.

The scene faded and new words appeared on the ball: _What life would you choose?_

Then the words went back to: _A One Choice._

So that's what the ball was trying to tell him, he would be bothered his whole life if he didn't do… do what? And the other part, he was happy, but how did that happen?

"I really liked the second show you showed me," Danny muttered to the ball, "How can I get that life?"

The ball didn't say anything, but words did appear: _You had saved the world… don't you think you deserve a prize?_

A prize? What kind of prize? Danny thought. Then he repeated his thoughts, "A prize? What kind?"

_Out of those clips I had shown you, which one did you like?_

"The second one," Danny said, "Do you know how I can get it?"

_Yes one word: A Wish._

"Wasn't that two words?" Danny asked.

The ball didn't respond.

"Okay, sorry then," Danny said. Then he thought a wish? Could I really do that? "I wish that my life could be like the second vision you showed me."

The ball didn't respond, but the ball did glow brighter. A warm breeze hit his room, the room became brighter and brighter. Till it was so bright Danny had to shut his eyes closed.

Then everything faded, slowly Danny opened his eyes. He looked at his hands but the ball wasn't there. He fell to his knees to see if he could find it, but he couldn't find it. But then he just realized where he was, outside in the park.

He looked around to see everything, then the ball reappeared out of nowhere, and a new message read: _You have made the best choice. No one will remember that you had revealed your secret; they will remember the battle though. They have seen that Danny Phantom had saved them. But they will not remember that you had shown them who you really were. Only your friends, family, Dash, and Lancer will remember. Since you chose to show them, I wish you the best Danny._

Then for sure the ball disappeared, Danny screamed as he felt like he was falling, like for the first time he couldn't control his flying. He landed with loud _THUMP_ and he found out he landed on his bed and onto the floor. He got up and looked around to see what time it is.

1:25 A.M.

It had only been a minute.

Danny slowly walked back to bed and finally found out how to fall asleep. Was that just a dream?

Nah…

It was real. And starting tomorrow everything will be back to normal…

…Well almost back to normal.

…

**Okay, now **_**that's **_**the end! Hope you enjoyed that last one!**

**Hey everyone that is reading 40 Ways to Make School Awesome, here is a note!**

**_Note:_ Print out the list and take a lot of copies to school, stuff them in lockers, hand them out, or whatever! Let's see if people will actually do these things!**


End file.
